Les cinq blessures qui empêchent d'être soi même
by Chibi Haru
Summary: 8e chapitre: Tyson avoue à Kai quelque chose et Ray décide de faire quelque chose...
1. Kai Hiwatari

Auteur : Chibi Haru  
  
Note : C'est ma première fic sur Beyblade, j'espère que ça ira quand même... Heu, les personnages n'ont pas toujours les mêmes rôles que dans l'anime. Bonne année au passage !  
  
Les cinq blessures qui empêchent d'être soi-même.  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Tyson s'ennuyait ferme pendant son cours de mathématiques, il était clair que ça n'était pas aussi passionnant que les combats de Beyblade qu'il disputait avec les autres adolescents de son quartier ; cependant, un coup de coude venant de Hilari, sa voisin de classe et meilleure amie, le ramena sur Terre :  
  
« Aïeuh ! grimaça-t-il en chuchotant. Nani ?  
  
- Le professeur va nous présenter un nouvel élève, essaye d'être un peu plus présent, veux-tu ? » répliqua son amie sur le même ton.  
  
Le jeune garçon s'intéressa donc un peu plus au cours, le professeur, Mr. Dickenson, leur parla ainsi :  
  
« Nous allons aujourd'hui accueillir un nouvel arrivant. Je vous demanderais d'être aimables et de ne pas le laisser de côté sous prétexte qu'il est nouveau, d'accord ?  
  
- T'entend ça... ! ricana un garçon à son voisin dont la table était proche de celle de Tyson. Il faut être aimable avec lui, on va rire !  
  
/Ça promet !/ pensa le jeune beybladeur./Avec un peu de chance, il se fera vite oublier s'il est discret.../  
  
- Entre, mon garçon... »  
  
Un adolescent d'à peu près le même âge que Tyson pénétra dans la classe, ses cheveux étaient bleu foncé (ndla : oui, c'est rare) mis à part sa frange bleu pâle (ndla : ce n'est pas un crime de se teindre les cheveux, non, non) qui était en bataille, des triangles bleus marquaient ses joues, ses yeux or[1] scrutaient la classe, il avait un haut violet avec des manches libres rouges, un pantalon gris large avec une ceinture qui pendait, partant de son bassin et allant jusqu'à ses genoux. Les filles étaient complètement sidérées : c'était un garçon d'une rare beauté, son teint pâle ne lui enlevait rien, bien au contraire, lui donnant un air quelque peu irréel.  
  
« Présente-toi mon garçon... l'encouragea Mr. Dickenson.  
  
- Kai Hiwatari, enchanté. lâcha le jeune garçon.  
  
- Kyaaa ! chuchotèrent quelques filles à leurs amies. Il est trop mignon !!! Tu crois qu'il accepterais de manger avec nous ???  
  
/Ah là là !/ gémit intérieurement Tyson./Bonjour la discrétion ! Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien foutu du point de vue des filles... Hilari bave littéralement devant lui... Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit forcément une bonne chose (qu'il plaise aux filles).../  
  
Le professeur indiqua au nouveau une table voisine à celle de Tyson, le beybladeur ne protesta pas, pas si mécontent que ça : le nouvel arrivant allait peut-être être un bon copain ! Aussi, il lui sourit gentiment :  
  
« Salut, j' m'appelle Tyson ! Je peux t'appeler Kai ou tu préfères que je t'appelle par ton nom de famille ?  
  
- Kai, ça ira... lança l'intéressé en prenant place.  
  
- Si t'as un problème, tu peux me demander, mais p'têt pas en maths : je suis vraiment nul dans cette matière ! grimaça le beybladeur.  
  
- Dans toutes les matières, tu veux dire ! ricana un petit châtain derrière eux.  
  
- Chef ! grogna Tyson. Lui, c'est Kenny mais on l'appelle Chef.  
  
- Enchanté ! sourit le Chef.  
  
- Hm... » fut la réponse du jeune garçon.  
  
** POV Tyson **  
  
Eh ben... Pas très causant... Génial ! (ironie qui tue) Moi qui espérait que j'allais un peu moins m'ennuyer en cours ! Si encore ça pouvait être intéressant ! Mais non ! Mr. Dickenson est le... Heu... Enfin, c'est un gars important dans le monde du Beyblade, malheureusement, c'est aussi mon prof de maths, et ça, c'est pas cool... ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer... Faudrait déjà que j'y arrive en temps normal ! Héhéhé... J'y peux rien, je ne suis pas du genre à rester en place bien longtemps : les cours sont donc un vrai supplice pour moi en plus du bourrage de crâne. J'essaye quand même de voir les choses autrement comme me l'a conseillé le Chef : Si x est la toupie et y le beybladeur... ... ... Je comprend paaaaaaaas !!!! Je vais me taper la tête contre la table, c'est pas possible !!!  
  
« Eh... »  
  
Tiens, Kai m'appelle, enfin, s'il pouvait m'appeler Tyson et non pas ''Eh'' ça serait bien mais bon, c'est un début...  
  
« Hai ?  
  
- Tu pourrais me faire visiter le bahut ? demande-t-il. Je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps et je me perd facilement ici...  
  
- Bien sûr ! je souris. T'as qu'à manger avec nous et après je te montrerais, d'accord ?  
  
- S'tu veux... »  
  
Et PAF ! Il replonge dans le bouquin de maths... C'est dingue... ! Mais bon, je regarde ma montre : 12h00... Ça va ! Plus que 10 petites minutes de cours et après on a l'après-midi de libre grâce à l'allergie de la prof d'espagnol !!! Merci mon Dieu ! Heu... Je vais p'têt m'arrêter là. Je tapote avec la gomme de mon crayon sur mon cahier : dix minutes, ça peut paraître trèèèèèèès long... Je vois la trotteuse de la pendule avancer sur le cadran... C'est horrible... ! ... Ah, tiens ! Pendant que j'y pense ! Je fouille dans mon sac et sort mon cahier de texte en vérifiant bien les cours... Oui, mon truc est complet :  
  
« Kai...  
  
- Hm ? toujours aussi expressif.  
  
- Tiens, c'est l'emploi du temps, t'aurais p'têt besoin de le recopier.  
  
- ... il prend mon cahier de texte et regarde. Arigatô. »  
  
Eh ben voilà ! Il sait dire autre chose que ''hm'', beau progrès !  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
La sonnerie libératrice retentit, il était 12h10, c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et la fin des cours pour la classe de Tyson ; celui-ci d'ailleurs ne cachait pas sa joie :  
  
« Ouais ! Enfin ! Je n'en voyait plus le bout !!!  
  
- Tyson, au lieu de beugler à tort et à travers, tu ferais bien de t'occuper un peu de Kai, il a l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes ! » rit Kenny.  
  
Effectivement, le jeune garçon qui rangeait tranquillement son sac était entouré d'une bande de filles, il avait donc toute retraite coupée ; il restait silencieux, ne répondant pas aux mille et une questions (ndla : et encore, je suis gentil) qui fusaient de toute part. Tyson comprenait effectivement ce que le Chef entendait par là, il se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'au nouveau :  
  
« Désolé, les filles, il est occupé !  
  
- Oh, Tyson ! s'écria l'une d'elles. C'est pas parce que t'es jaloux qu'il faut que tu essayes de te mettre entre Hiwatari et nous !  
  
- Heh ?! le pauvre beybladeur retint sa casquette afin qu'elle ne tombe pas sous le coup de la surprise.  
  
- Tu as parfaitement compris ! renchérit une autre.  
  
- Mais je... ! tenta de se défendre le pauvre garçon.  
  
- C'est bon, Tyson... le coupa Kai. J'ai fini de ranger, allons-y. »  
  
Les filles en était bouche bée et l'interpellé aussi : Kai Hiwatari avait fait une phrase composée !!! Uwow ! Bon, à vrai dire, il ne le connaissait pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le juger ainsi, donc, il n'avait rien dit. Tyson emmena le nouveau jusqu'au self (la cantine) de leur bahut, le repas n'était pas super bon (comme d'habitude) mais c'était mangeable (encore comme d'habitude ou presque) ; là, Tyson fut surpris de voir à quel point son nouvel ami était à l'aise, malgré tous les regards braqués sur lui. Effectivement : toutes les filles lui lançaient des regards des plus langoureux, les garçons, eux, c'était plus du côté rayons lasers qu'autre chose ; pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, contrairement à Hilari et au Chef, celui-ci se permit :  
  
« Dis, Kai... Tu changes souvent d'école ?  
  
- C'est la troisième fois... répondit l'intéressé.  
  
- Oh... C'est toujours comme ça à ton arrivée ? demanda à son tour la jeune fille.  
  
- Faut croire... murmura-t-il.  
  
- Et ça ne te gêne pas ? reprit-elle.  
  
- Non... Si ça les amuse... lança Kai.  
  
- Kai, tu n'as pas peur que ça finisse mal ? s'inquiéta Hilari.  
  
- Pas spécialement... »  
  
Le jeune garçon continua son repas sans plus, il ne parlait pas beaucoup c'était un fait, mais le problème c'était également qu'il semblait être un je-m'en-foutiste de première, pourtant Tyson trouvait qu'il serait injuste de le laisser tomber pour cela, c'était tout simplement un garçon introverti... Du moins, il l'espérait. Kenny changea de sujet :  
  
« Tyson, tu vas aller jouer contre l'autre ?  
  
- Ouais ! rit l'interpellé. Et je vais le massacrer !  
  
- Dis, Tyson... On a pas mal de devoirs pour demain, tel que je te connais, tu les fais la veille pour le lendemain... commenta Hilari. Tu es sûr que tu vas aller jouer au Beyblade ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! répliqua le jeune garçon.  
  
- Tu joues au Beyblade ? demanda alors Kai, qui s'intéressait subitement à la conversation.  
  
- Ouais ! répondit gaiement son interlocuteur. Tu y joues aussi ?  
  
- Oui... On se battra un de ces jours... » murmura-t-il en passant une main dans sa frange bleu pâle.  
  
Ayant fini de manger, il sortit du self, bientôt rejoint par la bande des trois : Hilari, Kenny et Tyson ; Kai ne les rejetait pas, non, mais il était vrai qu'il les trouvait quelque peu bruyants, mais il semblait porter un certain intérêt au jeune garçon à la casquette depuis que celui-ci lui avait dit jouer au Beyblade. Il était perdu dans ses pensée lorsqu'on l'interpella :  
  
« Eh, le nouveau !  
  
- Oh non ! soupira Hilari. La bande de brutes est de retour !  
  
- Je croyais qu'il avait été expulsés... ! s'étonna Tyson.  
  
- Ils sont revenus, maintenant. Ce n'était que provisoire... » grimaça Kenny.  
  
C'était cinq garçons, tous ayant apparemment l'air de voyous sortis d'on ne sait où, ils affichaient un sourire mauvais et fixaient le nouveau venu avec un air supérieur, sûrs d'eux. Kai les considéra quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre sa route en soupirant d'un ton las.  
  
« Comment... ! Comment oses-tu nous ignorer, Hiwatari ?! Pour qui te prends- tu ?! s'écria l'un d'eux.  
  
- J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à écouter des loosers... lâcha l'intéressé sans s'arrêter.  
  
- Quoi ?! C'est nous que tu traites de loosers ! Tu t'es regardé ?! s'exclama un autre. Avec tes vêtements, on dirait une tafiole !  
  
- Toi, on dirait une truie à t'entendre... lança Kai en se retournant et en le regardant d'un air exaspéré.  
  
- Répète ça un peu !!!! s'énerva la dite ''truie''.  
  
- Tu sais, il y a un truc pas idiot que tu pourrais essayer, la boucler. » soupira le jeune garçon en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux bleus.  
  
Le voyou était hors de lui, il se précipita vers Kai, celui-ci était nettement plus petit mais ne semblait pas démonté pour un clou, il demeurait impassible, attendant sagement que l'autre approche. Le plus grand arriva à sa hauteur et lui décrocha un coup de poing en pleine joue, sous le regard inquiet de ceux qui s'étaient approchés ; le sourire du garçon disparu aussitôt lorsque son adversaire, qui n'avait presque pas bougé, lança :  
  
« C'est tout ? Pitoyable... »  
  
Kai attrapa le bras du garçon et l'attira vers lui avec force, son pied alla s'enfoncer dans le ventre du malheureux, l'envoyant s'écraser dans le mur à quelques mètres sous la surprise générale de l'attroupement ; le reste de la bande ne fut pas laissé de côté : ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre, chacun se tenant une partie du corps différente. Hiwatari bascula un peu la tête sur le côté, les fixant comme s'ils n'avaient été que de vulgaires cloportes, ce qui n'était pas très loin de l'idée qu'il en avait :  
  
« Désolé, mais je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience pour ça. J'ai l'impression d'être au cirque et vous, les nuls, êtes des clowns ; vous vous dites voyous mais vous feriez honte à un vrai yankee. »  
  
Ceci dit, il se détourna et s'en alla...  
  
** POV Kai **  
  
Pff... Encore ce même schéma... Heureusement que ça ne s'est pas éternisé... Si je ne m'étais pas maîtrisé, j'en aurais probablement envoyé plusieurs à l'hosto si ce n'est pas tous... Enfin, ils auront compris, je pense... Ce bahut est assez grand, je pense que je m'y ferais, je suis bien obligé ; je sens que mon ancien bahut va me manquer... Surtout lui... Heureusement que je pourrais le voir en dehors des cours... J'entend des pas derrière moi, c'est Tyson :  
  
« Uwow... T'es fort... ! lâche-t-il, admiratif.  
  
- Non, c'est eux qui sont faibles... je réplique.  
  
- Personne n'osait leur donner une leçon, mes félicitations ! continue-t- il.  
  
- Hm... c'est pratique comme réponse, je ne m'étale pas.  
  
- Bon, tu viens ? sourit-il.  
  
- Où ça ? je m'étonne.  
  
- Ben, je dois te faire visiter le bahut... »  
  
J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et le suit : c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Nous déambulons dans les couloirs et il m'explique, même si j'écoute d'une oreille discrète... J'ai hâte de le revoir, Ray...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
~ A suivre...  
  
PS : c'est le premier chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ?  
  
[1] je ne connais pas trop Beyblade et je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est la couleur des yeux des personnages, pouvez-vous me le dire quand même ? rajuster le tout. ^_^' Merci, je trouverais un moyen de 


	2. Secret de minuit

Auteur : Chibi Haru  
  
Note : Alors, j'ai eu plein de reviews, merci beaucoup ! J'suis super content ! Bon, alors Kai a les yeux gris et Ray les yeux or... Okidoki ! C'est parti, mon kiki !  
  
Les cinq blessures qui empêchent d'être soi-même.  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
L'arrivée du nouveau n'avait pas passé inaperçu et beaucoup d'élèves rendaient les journées de l'adolescent pénibles : cela allait faire trois jours que le jeune garçon vivait un calvaire, jamais tranquille, toujours entouré, lui qui aimait le calme et appréciait parfois même la solitude. Et bien que la compagnie de Tyson et ses amis était plaisante, il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un ; Hilari avait bien remarqué que Kai était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, elle décida de lui parler, ce qui s'avéra ne pas être la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu au court de sa courte existence :  
  
« Kai ?  
  
- Hn ? le jeune garçon semblait se réveiller tout à coup.  
  
- Est-ce que par hasard quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille.  
  
- Pourquoi ? répliqua Kai, méfiant.  
  
- Eh bien, tu ne sembles pas heureux... rétorqua-t-elle. Et je pensais que...  
  
- Ben tu penses mal ! répondit sèchement le garçon. Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »  
  
Sur ce, il se leva, en colère, laissant la brune surprise et quelque peu blessée ; Tyson le suivit, surpris par la réaction de son nouvel ami, il le retrouva aux toilettes, celui-ci s'était appuyé contre le lavabo, face au miroir et frottait ses yeux.  
  
« Ça va, Kai ?  
  
- Oui, merci de t'inquiéter... ! grogna l'intéressé d'un ton excédé. Qu'est- ce que vous avez tous à vouloir jouer les psy ? C'est une coutume ?  
  
- Yoh, calme ta joie ! grimaça le jeune garçon en rajustant sa casquette. On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout !  
  
- Merci, mais j'en n'ai pas besoin... » soupira son interlocuteur.  
  
Arrêtant de se frotter les yeux, il releva des yeux gris vers le jeune beybladeur qui en fut fort surpris : il fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière avant de se rapprocher sous le regard intrigué de Kai :  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
- T'as... Les yeux gris... souffla Tyson.  
  
- Normal, je portais des lentilles de couleur... répondit le propriétaire des yeux.  
  
- Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas la couleur de tes yeux ? s'étonna le beybladeur.  
  
- C'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait... murmura Kai soudain songeur, mais il revint rapidement à lui. Enfin...  
  
- C'est ta petite amie qui te les a offertes ? sourit Tyson.  
  
- J'imagine que c'est un genre de plaisanterie... lâcha l'intéressé sans esquisser un sourire.  
  
- Dis-donc, Ice-boy, c'est pas sympa ce que tu nous balances à moi et aux autres, tu pourrais être plus sympa ! s'indigna l'autre en relevant sa casquette.  
  
- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous mêler de ma vie ! »  
  
Sur ces dures paroles, Kai planta là Tyson qui en restait muet pour une fois, suivant simplement des yeux celui qui semblait plus que tout rechercher la solitude... Etait-il malheureux au point de vouloir rester seul ? Ou bien leur compagnie lui était-elle désagréable ? Ces questions trottèrent longtemps dans l'esprit du beybladeur qui revint auprès de ses amis :  
  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
  
- Hein ? s'étonna Tyson.  
  
- Ben, avec Kai, t'étais bien parti à sa poursuite ! justifia son amie.  
  
- Oh... Môssieur veut rester tout seul, ben qu'il le reste ! Ce n'est plus de mon ressort. »  
  
Les deux autres regardèrent Tyson aller jusqu'à son bureau et s'affaler sur sa chaise d'un air je-m'en-foutiste... Mais que pouvait-il s'être passer entre les deux garçons ? Pourtant, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...  
  
** POV Tyson **  
  
Cette année, je suis à l'internat... Mais je partage ma chambre avec Kai, génial (ironie qui tue) ! On s'était déjà pas pris suffisamment la tête comme ça ! Il y a un lourd silence dans notre chambre : je lance de temps à autre un coup d'?il vers lui, il est toujours plongé dans ses bouquins mais c'est tout... Il est méga concentré et termine ses devoirs super vite... J'y crois pas ! Je met 107 ans à faire les miens et lui en même pas dix minutes, il a finit !!!! Rah ! Monde cruel ! Bon, tant pis, je demanderais au Chef de me filer les sien, j'espère seulement qu'il acceptera : c'est pas sûr ! Nous éteignons la lumière et nous couchons sans un mot, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir... Mon réveil indique 23h00 quand j'entend du bruit à côté... Il aurait le sommeil agité ?  
  
Mais ce n'est pas le cas : Kai se lève, met ses chaussures et ouvre la fenêtre... ? Une gouttière descend le long de notre fenêtre jusqu'au sol, il ne va quand même pas descendre par là ?! Et si... Mais où va-t- il... ? Je reste un bon moment perplexe à hésiter entre le suivre ou attendre... Quand je me décide, c'est un peu tard, donc je décide d'attendre, par défaut... Mais bon... Ça me turlupine quand même ! Je ne m'endors que très tard : la dernière fois que j'ai regardé mon réveil, il était 02h34.  
  
Je sens qu'on me secoue par l'épaule, je grogne et finis par ouvrir les yeux : c'est Kai qui est là, il a un visage impassible, il me lance :  
  
« Tu vas être à la bourre, lève-toi.  
  
- Il est quelle heure... ? j'articule, émergeant à peine.  
  
- 06h48... répond-t-il.  
  
- Merde !!! On bouffe dans dix minutes ! Merde, merde, merde ! »  
  
Je suis totalement réveiller et vais me jeter dans la salle de bain ; j'ai beau me dépêcher, je sens que je suis vraiment juste ! Lorsque je suis finalement habillé, je ressors à toute vitesse de la sale de bain... ! Huh ? Mon sac est sur mon bureau et il est fait... ? J'aurais pourtant juré l'avoir laissé parterre hier soir... Je m'approche et trouve, en le soulevant, un petit mot :  
  
'' J'ai fait ton sac vu que tu t'attardais. N'arrive pas en retard.  
  
Kai. ''  
  
Kai... Finalement, il est pas si associable que ça... ! Mes yeux vont vers le réveil : 07h02 ! Merde !!!! Je cours comme un dératé dans les couloirs et me jette dans le self, quand j'arrive, je vois Hilari et le Chef, je vais les voir :  
  
« Kai ne bouffe pas avec vous ?  
  
- Si, mais il ne mange pas grand chose et il est parti... lâche Hilari.  
  
- T'as dû ronfler cette nuit ! rit Kenny.  
  
- De quoi ?! je m'énerve.  
  
- Bah, il avait pas l'air si bien... Il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir ! » souligne-t-il.  
  
Leur dire ou ne pas leur dire ? Je ne sais pas du tout... Boh, je peux quand même leur faire confiance, non ? Je m'avance et m'assoies près d'eux ; une fois bien installé, je murmure :  
  
« C'est pas à cause de moi qu'il a mal dormi.  
  
- Ah ? s'étonne Hilari.  
  
- Il est sorti par la fenêtre hier soir... Assez tard... j'explique. Mais ne dites rien à qui que ce soit ! Je vous le dis parce que j'ai confiance en vous mais motus ! Il ne sait pas que je l'ai vu.  
  
- Où irait-il à des heures pas possibles ? pense le Chef à voix haute.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... j'avoue. On verra bien s'il recommence.  
  
- Tu veux le suivre ? demande Hilari.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? je réplique. J'aimerais bien savoir ! Il ne dit jamais rien ! »  
  
Les deux autres acquiescent d'un hochement de tête, j'avale mon p'tit déjeuner vitesse grand V digne du puit sans fond que je suis et sors, à la recherche de Kai, à 07h20, il ne doit pas être devant les salles de cours... Je vais aux toilettes pour me laver les mains, mais alors que je le fais, j'entend un drôle de bruit, comme quelqu'un qui vomirait... ? Je me retourne, la porte d'où vient le bruit est légèrement entrouverte... La curiosité est plus forte que tout : je pousse un peu la porte. Kai est agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes et semble vomir ses tripes :  
  
« Kai... ! »  
  
Il ne lève que rapidement des yeux or rapidement vers moi avant de se détourner pour revomir ; j'essaye de l'aider un peu, relevant ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne suivent pas le même chemin que ça... Il finit par s'arrêter, heureusement et se relève, titubant jusqu'au lavabo où il avale de l'eau et se fait un lavement de bouche. Il finit par lancer :  
  
« Merci...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? je m'inquiète.  
  
- Une gastro, rien de grave... » répond-t-il.  
  
Pourquoi j'ai cette sensation qu'il ment ? J'ai l'impression que ça a quelque chose à voir avec son escapade nocturne... Je reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on aille en cours... J'ai envie de lui demander où il était mais je préfère me taire : pour une fois, je dois savoir tenir ma langue ! Nous nous installons à notre place respective, Mr. Dickenson se place devant nous et commence :  
  
« Bien, nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève dans cette classe, inutile de vous préciser d'être aimables avec lui, je vous fais confiance.  
  
- Encore un ? lâche un gars.  
  
- Entre, mon garçon... » dit notre professeur sans faire attention à la remarque.  
  
Un jeune garçon de mon âge entre, il a des cheveux ébènes aux reflets bleus, une queue de cheval assez spéciale lui arrive à mi-mollet, son habit sans manche semble chinois... Un bandeau rouge avec le symbole du Yin et du Yang lui barre le front, ses yeux dorés parcourent la classe et se figent à un point précis :  
  
« Ohayo Kai !  
  
- Ray... ? l'intéressé semble très surpris.  
  
- Je m'appelle Ray, enchanté... » lâche finalement le nouveau venu à la classe.  
  
Le cours passe normalement, mais on ne peut pas vraiment lui parler, il s'écarte immédiatement de tous et reste avec Kai, ils discutent, ils semblent bien ensemble... Et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, Kai sourit et rit même...  
  
« J'ai l'impression que ces deux-là ne se mêleront pas à la foule tout de suite... murmure Kenny.  
  
- Ouais... acquiesce Hilari. C'est bien dommage... Ils sont mignons tous les deux...  
  
- Bah, il fait ce qu'il veut... ! »  
  
Je lâche ces derniers mots avant de m'en aller voir ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'énerve autant... Peut-être suis-je déçu de savoir que Kai s'est fait dompter par quelqu'un... Lui qui semblait si intouchable... De plus, il s'est toujours montré froid, alors qu'il est si différent avec Ray... Je veux savoir au moins où il va... ! Ce soir, je te loupe pas, mon vieux !  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
La journée se passa sans encombres, mais seules peu de personnes purent parler avec les deux garçons qui semblaient plus complices que jamais, toujours fourrés ensemble : les filles (ndla : et même des mecs) s'en mordaient les doigts. Le soir tant attendu par Tyson et ses deux amis vint enfin, Kai sortit effectivement, les trois adolescents le suivirent, avec un peu de mal certes mais ils ne le perdirent pas de vue. Ils arrivèrent face à une sorte de bar, ce qui les surpris quelque peu :  
  
« Tu crois que Kai serait du genre à boire comme un trou ? s'étonna Hilari.  
  
- Ça expliquerait ses vomissements de ce matin... rétorqua le beybladeur.  
  
- Oui... On entre ? » proposa le Chef.  
  
Les deux garçons et la fille se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, passant entre les gens, passant ainsi inaperçu devant les gardes ; lorsqu'il entrèrent, ils virent une sorte de bar, des tables et une scène... Les trois adolescents cherchèrent leur ami du regard mais ils ne le trouvaient pas ; tout à coup, un homme muni d'un micro monta sur l'estrade et s'écria :  
  
« Mesdames et Messieurs ! Bienvenus ce soir encore ! Et maintenant, le spectacle pour lequel vous venez tous les soirs, même si celui-ci est différent à chaque fois, il va de soit, et que vous attendez tous : les Bladebreakers !!!! »  
  
L'homme se retira, les rideaux s'écartèrent, une sorte de léger brouillard s'élevait sur scène, des instruments... Tyson et ses amis remarquèrent les musiciens et reconnurent deux d'entre eux :  
  
« B'soir m'sieurs dames ! lança Kai dans le micro. Vous êtes prêts pour vous ramasser une saucée de décibels ?!  
  
- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! répondit le public.  
  
- Alors s'est parti !!! » renchérit Ray dans le sien.  
  
La musique s'élevait, le jeune garçon aux cheveux ébènes et à la longue queue de cheval faisait courir ses doigts sur le synthétiseur, un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur soleil et aux yeux azur tapait sans relâche sur sa batterie, pendant ce temps, Kai faisait chanter une guitare électrique tout en bougeant sur le rythme ; tous les trois revêtus d'habits moulants. Tyson put alors s'apercevoir que celui qu'il avait appelé ''Ice- boy'' était beaucoup moins froid sur scène, sauvage, beau, et sa voix était magnifique :  
  
Je vais fendre l'air comme un aigle en chasse  
  
Résister à l'assaut pour mériter ta place  
  
Faut qu'tu soit gonflé à bloc  
  
Jusqu'à l'onde de choc  
  
Joue au beyblade!!!!  
  
Gagne la partie et impose ton jeu  
  
Déchaine ta toupie jusqu'à en toucher les cieux  
  
Sois le cyclone qui progresse  
  
Et entre dans l'hyper-vitesse  
  
Joue au beyblade!!!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaah!! Joue au beyblade!!  
  
Joue au beyblade  
  
Beyblade !  
  
C'est de l'hyper vitesse !  
  
Le public se leva, applaudissant les jeunes musiciens-chanteurs qui saluèrent le public avant de se reculer dans les coulisses pour revenir saluer. Les yeux gris du guitariste rencontrèrent ceux de Tyson, il ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise, puis il lui fit un signe discret d'aller en coulisse. Les trois adolescents allèrent donc à l'endroit désert qu'étaient les coulisses, Kai et les deux autres vinrent les rejoindre : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama le premier.  
  
- Comment vous avez fait pour passer les gardes ? demanda Ray, c'était plus de l'admiration que des reproches.  
  
- Ce sont des amis à vous ? demanda le batteur à ses deux compagnons de scène.  
  
- On t'a suivi... avoua Tyson à Kai.  
  
- Quoi ?! s'écria ce dernier.  
  
- On s'inquiétait... intervint Hilari. Comme tu ne nous as rien dit... !  
  
- Vous n'aviez pas à me suivre ! protesta le garçon.  
  
- Mais quoi ?! Tu crois que des amis ça se laisse en arrière ?! s'emporta la jeune fille.  
  
- Je vais t'expliquer puisque t'as l'air d'être bouchée ! pesta Kai, en colère. Je fais ce que je veux et ce quand ça me chante ! Et tu n'es pas de ma famille pour juger ce que je dois faire ou non !  
  
- Si j'étais ta mère, je t'en aurais déjà collé une !!! » explosa Hilari.  
  
La haine se lut quelques fractions de secondes sur le visage du jeune garçon avant qu'il ne décroche une gifle à la jeune fille qui cria, Ray intervint, posant sa main sur l'épaule du guitariste, ce dernier le regarda quelques instants avant de s'en aller vers les vestiaires. Le nouveau de leur classe aida la brune à se relever, celle-ci pestait ferme :  
  
« Il est malade !!  
  
- Ne lui en veux pas... murmura le garçon au synthé. Je vais vous expliquer... »  
  
~ A suivre... PS : Voilà, la suite ! Merci pour tout les lectrices ! ^--^ Ça m'a donner du courage ! J'espère que ça vous plaît ! 


	3. Explications de Ray et Max

Auteur : Chibi Haru  
  
Note : Merci à Kimiko06, Lonely Icey Wolf, Max Mizuhara, Calliope L, kyogirl63, Hentaï etfièredel'être, bluegirl pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont bien encouragé pour la suite !  
  
Les cinq blessures qui empêchent d'être soi-même.  
  
Chapitre 3 :  
  
« Je vais vous expliquer... annonça Ray. Mais pas ici... Venez dans ma loge.  
  
- T'as une loge ? lança Hilari, admirative.  
  
- Ouaip, vu que le bar rapporte pas mal grâce à nous... » sourit le blond qui les accompagnait.  
  
Les adolescents se rendirent donc dans une pièce non loin, le batteur ferma la porte et se retourna vers les autres, son regard croisa celui du garçon au synthé (ndla : ça fait un peu nul mais je ne sais pas comment on les appelle ces musiciens là) ; ce dernier hocha la tête et commença :  
  
« Bon... Kai, Max ici présent et moi-même nous sommes connus il y a environ deux ans et demi... Au début, on n'a formé un groupe que par obligation : on avait remporté haut la main un concours organisé par le bahut, c'est là que sont nés les Bladebreakers...  
  
- A cette époque, Kai était très distant, encore plus froid qu'aujourd'hui... renchérit le dit Max d'un air mélancolique. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, ni même qu'on l'approche... C'était limite si on pouvait lui parler... Mais finalement Ray a fini par savoir...  
  
- C'était un jour où Kai n'en pouvait plus... continua l'intéressé en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il avait manqué de se suicider, il l'aurait fait si je ne l'avais pas gêné... Et il a vidé son sac... C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu amis... Max est arrivé peu après mais Kai n'avait pas sécher ses larmes alors il s'est joint à moi pour le consoler. Depuis, nous prenons soin les uns des autres...  
  
- C'est cool, ça... ! souffla Kenny.  
  
- Oui, ça pourrait être cool si l'histoire s'en tenait là... lança Tyson. Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Tu es perspicace ! sourit Max, bien que son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace à cause des souvenirs qui revenaient à la surface.  
  
- Tu as raison, Tyson... admit Ray. Lorsque Kai a vidé son sac, j'ai compris qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être continuellement seul et désespéré au point de vouloir se suicider... Il a connu les pires choses que le c?ur humain puisse endurer : le rejet, l'abandon, l'humiliation, l'injustice et la trahison... Tout ça de la part des êtres qui lui étaient chers et en qui il avait toute confiance... Ça a ébranlé son esprit et son c?ur... Il en a terriblement souffert... »  
  
Les trois adolescents avaient les yeux grand ouverts, la curiosité les dévorait mais en même temps, ils ne savaient pas s'ils voulaient le savoir, s'ils en avaient le droit. Ray leur fit jurer de ne rien dire, il ne précisa pas ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils rompaient leur serment, jugeant que c'était inutile ; il commença à raconter, tout lui revenait, comme une sorte de film qui défilait devant ses yeux...  
  
** FLASH BACK **  
  
Le jeune garçon sortait de cours, il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer au plus vite et se déchaîner sur son synthétiseur qui n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Mais quelque chose attira son attention sur le chemin du retour : un chat, il se tenait là, le fixant de ses yeux dorés... Ray était hypnotisé, cette créature était si mystérieuse, elle semblait émaner une aura, celle-ci n'était ni bonne ni maléfique, tout simplement neutre ; cet animal au poil noir semblait presque lui sourire, c'était bizarre... Le garçon s'approcha pour le caresser mais l'animal recula, pourtant, il n'avait pas peur, il semblait attendre quelque chose de lui...  
  
/C'est invraisemblable... Je dois perdre la boule, ou alors le bahut ne me réussit vraiment pas !/ pensa Ray.  
  
Pourtant, il était comme poussé par une force invisible vers cet animal... Ne cherchant plus à comprendre, il suivit l'animal en accélérant le pas, une course rapide ; il commençait à avoir un point de côté lorsque le chat disparut de son champ de vision, il eut beau le chercher, il ne le trouva pas. Levant la tête, le jeune garçon s'aperçut qu'il était rendu sur les quais... Puis quelque chose l'intrigua : comme une sorte de reniflement, comme quelqu'un qui serait en train de pleurer... Se fiant à son ouïe, il alla dans une petite ruelle qui était à deux ou trois mètres de lui ; il ne vit d'abord rien puis tout à coup, il aperçu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un :  
  
/Qui... ? Ah ! Kai ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! C'est lui que j'entendais ? Mais... ! Mais il essaye de se trancher les veines, ce con !!!/  
  
Plus vif que jamais, Ray se précipita, arrachant l'objet tranchant des mains de son guitariste et chanteur ; bouillonnant il hurla :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?! T'es complètement dingue ou quoi ?!  
  
- Fous-moi la paix !!! s'écria le dit imbécile, le visage ravagé et la voix brisée par les larmes. Casse-toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je ne veux voir personne !!!  
  
- Kai... ! prenant sur lui, le Chinois se calma quelque peu en voyant la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est- ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Le guitariste ne lui répondit pas, se recroquevillant et cachant son visage dans ses bras, laissant ses épaules être secouées par les sanglots ; Ray sentit son c?ur se serrer à cette vue, il s'assit auprès du garçon et, passant son bras autour des épaules de Kai, il l'attira contre lui, tentant de le réconforter un peu. Ce geste ne fut pas rejeté, bien au contraire même : le jaune garçon aux cheveux bleus se laissa aller, se blottissant contre celui qui venait à son secours, pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait ; le Chinois attendit patiemment que le guitariste aille mieux, ceci fait, il voulu savoir :  
  
« Kai... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je ne le répèterais pas...  
  
- C'est vrai... ? gémit l'interpellé.  
  
- Oui, je te le promet... ! sourit Ray. Je me crèverais un ?il si je ment ! »  
  
Le Chinois mima le geste d'une façon un peu caricaturale ce qui fit sourire le chanteur (ndla : Kai est guitariste et chanteur) et le mit en confiance, il murmura :  
  
« Je... J'en ai marre... Je n'en peux plus de tout ça... ! Pour commencer, ma mère n'a... Jamais voulu me voir... Pour elle, je suis l'enfant de ''ça'' ; elle a subit un viol collectif et elle a rejeté toute sa haine sur moi... Pourtant... Je n'y étais pour rien ! C'était injuste ! Et du coup... Elle s'est barré du jour au lendemain sans rien dire... Mon père a commencé à me harceler en me disant que c'était de ma faute tout ça, que j'étais un moins que rien, que je lui devais obéissance... ! »  
  
Les pleurs brouillaient à nouveau sa voix, la haine se lisant dans ses yeux, mêlée à la souffrance. Ray restait silencieux, écoutant attentivement son partenaire de musique ; il avait peine à en croire ses oreilles, mais il n'imaginait même pas la suite :  
  
« Je dois travailler à la maison : la lessive, le ménage, la vaisselle... Mais si encore c'était que ça, il me rue souvent de coups : quand je suis parterre à cirer le plancher, il vient de temps à autres et me donne sans raison un violent coup de pied dans le ventre... C'est horrible ! Des fois, il me tape la tête contre les murs, il me prive de nourriture quand je désobéis, me gifle... »  
  
Disant cela, Kai se massait doucement les bras, soulevant inconsciemment ses manches et permettant ainsi à Ray de constater que ses membres avaient des bleus. Pourtant, malgré la difficulté que le guitariste avait à parler, il continua sur sa lancée :  
  
« Et je... Quand je fais des erreurs ou que j'oublie quelque chose... Tout... Tout est bon pour me forcer à... A...  
  
- A quoi ? l'encouragea le Chinois qui voyait que son ami avait peine à poursuivre.  
  
- Il me fait mal ! lâcha Kai entre plusieurs sanglots. Chaque fois, j'ai mal ! Il... Il m'attrape durement par le bras et me jette sur le lit... ! Et là... Il... Il... ! Il m'arrache mes vêtements ! Il s'amuse à me faire souffrir ! »  
  
Ray resta un moment interdit, trop horrifié pour bouger, puis revenant à lui, comprenant que son ami avait tout dit, il le serra doucement contre lui...  
  
« Bah... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »  
  
Levant les yeux, le Chinois croisa le regard azur de Max, le batteur des Bladebreakers ; il les regardait avec de grands yeux, n'ayant jamais vu Kai dans un tel état, ni même Ray pleurer, car il pleurait sans même sans rendre compte, suite à cette histoire...  
  
** FIN DU FLASH BACK **  
  
« Ensuite, Kai a excepté que je raconte à Max ce qu'il venait de me dire... Nous ne savions pas ce que nous devions faire, trop jeunes et inexpérimentés. Nous avons donc décidé tous les trois d'aller voir l'assistante sociale de notre bahut, quelques semaines plus tard car Kai avait peur de le dire, de parler... Pour lui, c'était la pire des humiliation mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça... poursuivit Ray.  
  
- Et ? voulu savoir le Chef.  
  
- Alors l'assistante sociale nous a félicité d'être venus la voir... enchaîna Max. Le dossier et vite parvenu au juge, le jour même, en fait. Le père de Kai a été arrêté et Kai est allé dans un foyer... Mais ça n'a pas été la meilleure chose...  
  
- Pourquoi ? souffla Hilari, terrorisée par cette histoire.  
  
- Parce que là-bas, ils ont eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé... répondit le Chinois. Les responsables du foyer n'ont bien sûr rien dit, mais d'autres enfants ont su et les railleries ont commencé... Pour Kai, ça a été une dure trahison, lui qui croyait qu'il serait en sécurité d'après ce que les adultes lui avaient dit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas... Il est revenu nous voir, Max et moi.  
  
- Nous l'avons écouté et avons décidé d'en parler à nouveau avec l'assistante sociale... renchérit le batteur. Elle était paniquée, elle a décidé d'appeler la police... Nous avons été mis à l'écart de l'affaire mais suite à ça, Kai a été dans une famille d'accueil... Là, il a pu se relever un peu... Mais ce n'était que pour être mieux brisé ensuite...  
  
- La famille dans laquelle il était s'est dissoute, c'était un peu le même schéma : la femme qui s'en va, l'homme qui le prend comme bouc émissaire... soupira Ray. N'en pouvant plus, il est venu se réfugier chez moi, mais nous n'avons pas pu le garder bien longtemps, il a été replacé, mais déjà, il était craintif, trop... Il a fallu deux mois de gros effort de la part de ses parents adoptifs pour qu'il puisse s'ouvrir enfin à eux, leur faire confiance... Mais c'est comme ça aussi qu'il a développé cette méfiance envers les autres... »  
  
Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Tyson était bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel passé... Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux ainsi qu'à Hilari qui ne se retenait pas :  
  
« C'est si horrible... ! Si... ! Je m'en veux tant de lui avoir dit ça !  
  
- Bien... Je pense que vous savez ce que je vais dire : même s'il vous met hors de vous, ne lui balancez rien de tout ça à la figure... Il a déjà suffisamment souffert... lança le garçon au synthé.  
  
- Compte sur nous... ! » renifla Kenny.  
  
** POV Ray **  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai été leur raconter ça... ? J'ai plus qu'à me crever l'?il... ! Je soupire : j'ai trahi ma promesse... Quel salaud je fais... ! Je ne dois plus espérer voir Kai sourire, mais j'aimerais tant qu'il s'ouvre aux autres, qu'il ne se limite pas à moi et à Max... Maxou me regarde et sourit... J'espère ne pas mettre trompé en les jaugeant (ndla : si, si, ce mot existe !) et qu'ils pourront apporter à Kai ce qu'il lui manque... Pour ma part, je crois que ce que je pourrais lui donner risquerait de le briser... Je l'aime, je n'y peux rien, mais je ne peux pas l'imposer à Kai... Pas après tout ça... Rien qu'en tant qu'ami j'ai trop peur de le blesser ou quoique ce soit, qu'est-ce que ça serait en tant que petit ami ; de plus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du même bord que moi... Après ce qu'il a vécu... Ils sortent en disant qu'ils vont nous attendre dehors, Max les accompagne ; je dois ranger mon synthé... Je commence à ranger...  
  
« Tu leur as dit ? »  
  
Je sursaute et me retourne... Kai... ! Il a les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux croisent les miens, je sens mon corps se raidir... ! Je déglutis et murmure :  
  
« Oui... Je leur ai dit...  
  
- ...  
  
- Je me crèverais l'?il comme convenu... je lâche en retournant à mon synthé.  
  
- Pas la peine... grogne Kai.  
  
- Hein ? je m'étonne.  
  
- Ne va pas te crever l'?il pour ça... répète-t-il.  
  
- J'ai manqué à ma promesse ! je proteste. Je subirais la punition comme il se doit ! Tu crois que je vais me dégonfler ?!  
  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te crève un ?il... réplique-t-il.  
  
- Mais je... J'ai trahi mon serment... ! je lance.  
  
- C'est pas une raison... rétorque-t-il.  
  
- Mais je... ! »  
  
je n'ai pas le temps de continuer ma phrase : Kai me bloque de son corps et de mon synthé, il a plaqué une main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant ainsi de parler ; il se penche un peu et me murmure à l'oreille :  
  
« L'idée que les autres le sache ne m'enchante pas mais je serais mille fois plus malheureux si tu te crevais un ?il à cause de moi. De plus, ils sont beaux le tiens. »  
  
Je n'en reviens pas... ! Je reste interdit alors qu'il s'éloigne... Est-ce... Serait-ce des avances ? J'aurais ma chance avec lui ou bien c'est juste comme ça qu'il l'a dit ? J'ai aussi remarqué que... Il portait les lentilles colorées que je lui ai offert... Ça me fait plaisir... Kai...  
  
~ A suivre...  
  
PS : Passé tragique... Désolé, c'est l'abus de télé qui fait ça... Et puis, ça arrive aussi dans le monde alors c'est juste pour que ça se sache... 


	4. C'est un secret

Auteur : Chibi Haru  
  
Note : Bon, puisque ça plaît, je continue ! ^--^ Merci les reviewers ! Sur ce, Bonne lecture !  
  
Les cinq blessures qui empêchent d'être soi-même.  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Tyson était rentré tard comme les autres, heureusement, personne ne les vit, ils ne s'endormir que vers quatre heures pour se réveiller deux heures après, autrement dit, ils n'étaient pas très frais... Mais le jeune beybladeur était pensif, le cours se déroulait sous ses yeux et pourtant il n'y prêtait pas plus d'attention que d'habitude, bien au contraire...  
  
** POV Tyson **  
  
C'est dingue, je ne pensais pas que Kai pouvait avoir eu une telle vie... Une mère qui le rejette, un père tyrannique et obsédé, un foyer où l'on se moque de lui, un même schéma se répétant... Et finalement une famille qui l'accepte... Je comprend son mutisme, ou plutôt j'essaye, car je ne sais pas ce que tout ça pourrait faire, ne l'ayant jamais vécu moi- même... Mes yeux se tourne vers Kai, il travaille, sans rien dire, il ne me regarde pas et pourtant je suis sûr qu'il sent mes yeux posés sur lui... Je les tourne vers Ray, il ne dit rien non plus, mais il ne travaille pas, d'après les mouvements de son crayon, je dirais qu'il dessine... Il n'a rien dit depuis hier, il s'est emmuré dans le silence... Peut-être regrette- t-il de nous en avoir parlé... ? Je ne sais pas... Par contre, lui, il lève son regard vers moi, ses yeux restent un moment figés dans les miens, mais il finit par les détourner...  
  
« Tyson, j'aimerais te parler après les cours... lance Kai.  
  
- Hu... Hai. » je répond.  
  
J'attend donc patiemment la récré même si ce n'est pas dans ma nature, mais je n'y peux rien, la curiosité est trop forte, j'ai du mal à rester tranquille... Pourtant, je tiens le coup ; je retrouve donc Kai derrière le gymnase, à l'écart des autres. Là, il sort de son mutisme :  
  
« Ray... T'as raconté ce que j'ai vécu... ? c'est plus une constatation qu'une question.  
  
- Oui... j'avoue, je n'ai pas le c?ur à mentir. C'est pour ça que vous ne vous parlez plus ?  
  
- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose... Sur moi ?... Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il avait... Pitié de moi ou quelque chose comme ça... ? »  
  
Kai est hésitant, c'est la première fois que je le vois avec une telle expression... Il est inquiet, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre : il pense que Ray est son ami uniquement parce qu'il aurait pitié de lui ? C'est insensé... ! Enfin, faut bien que je lui réponde :  
  
« Non... Il ne m'a jamais dit ça... Je ne pense pas qu'il ressente de la pitié envers toi... Plutôt une profonde affection... Il te respecte et s'inquiète pour toi... Mais ce qu'il fait, ce n'est pas la pitié qui le pousse à le faire, c'est l'amitié... »  
  
Kai reste un moment à me regarder puis il fixe le sol, pensif... Je ne sais pas si j'ai trouvé les bons mots mais j'espère qu'il a compris ce que je voulais dire... C'est vrai que je pense que Ray le fait par amitié... Il s'inquiète énormément pour Kai et je pense qu'il passerait tout son temps s'il le fallait pour s'occuper de lui ou juste lui remonter le moral... J'aimerais lui parler... Kai me remercie et s'éloigne, je lance :  
  
« Kai !  
  
- Hm ? il se retourne.  
  
- Tu sais, ce qu'a dit Hilari hier... Elle ne le pensait pas, elle regrette, c'est sous le coup de la colère qu'elle l'a dit... ! »  
  
Il hoche la tête et s'en va... Je crois que je me mêle un peu de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais bon... Je m'en vais aussi, marchant dans la cour ; c'est horrible, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de rien, même jouer au beyblade ne me tente pas... Tiens ! Je vois Ray qui est assis contre un mur, les yeux dans le vide, il semble perdu dans ses pensées... J'arrive à sa hauteur sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, il sursaute lorsque je lui parle :  
  
« Ray ?  
  
- Ah ?!... Oh, c'est toi, Tyson... Désolé, j'étais ailleurs... répond-t-il en souriant d'un air gêné.  
  
- J'avais remarqué... je lâche en lui rendant son sourire. Je peux m'asseoir ?  
  
- Hu-hum... acquiesce-t-il.  
  
- Je peux te poser une question ? je murmure.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? ricane-t-il.  
  
- Ha... Ha... Très drôle... ! » je grogne.  
  
Ça le fait rire, c'est bien... Je ne sais pas comment dire mais ça me fait plaisir de le voir heureux et souriant... La déprime, ça lui colle pas du tout. Son rire est clair et donne envie de se joindre à lui, ce que je ne met pas longtemps à faire. Nous rions quelques instants avant que je reprenne la parole :  
  
« Kai et toi... Vous vous faites la gueule ?  
  
- Eh bien... J'avais promis de ne jamais rien dire à personne... Je devrais me crever l'?il pour avoir manquer à mon serment... Mais il ne veut pas... murmure-t-il.  
  
- Les lentilles dorées... C'est toi qui les lui as offertes ? je demande.  
  
- Oui... C'était un cadeau parce qu'il changeait de bahut... sourit Ray. Nous n'allions plus nous voir qu'en dehors des cours... Mais je n'ai pas su tenir... J'ai demandé à mes parents de changé de lycée, et ce même si c'était plus loin et que je doive y entrer en interne... Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de lui...  
  
- ... je reste un moment à le scruter. Tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, pas vrai ?  
  
- Oui... Je veux toujours veiller sur lui... M'en occuper... Des fois, j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus que ça, mais je ne me le permet pas... Je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait et si ça ne le blesserait pas davantage... m'avoue-t-il en souriant tristement.  
  
- Tu veux dire que... ? je m'étonne.  
  
- Oui... Il compte pour moi plus que tout autre chose au monde... acquiesce Ray. Je l'aime profondément depuis pas mal de temps déjà... Mais j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, je pensais être hétéro, ça m'a fait un choc de penser que je pouvais tomber amoureux d'un garçon... Les autres, ne sont pas comme ça... J'avais l'impression d'être différent... Comme si je n'étais pas normal... Et puis, je me suis fais une raison et je me suis accepté... Comme je suis... Mais je comprend que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de très fréquent... Ça serait stupide de m'entêter à croire que Kai pourrait ressentir pour moi plus que de l'amitié... »  
  
Je reste silencieux, bouche bée devant Ray... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise tout ça... Je commence à peine à comprendre le monde dans lequel il vit, constamment à surveiller le moindre de ses gestes pour qu'on ne découvre pas ce qu'il est, ces moindres paroles... La pression qu'il doit ressentir auprès de Kai, ne pouvant lui ouvrir son c?ur... Est-ce que moi, dans la même situation, j'arriverais à sembler si naturel ? Souriant ? Dire qu'il vit sans autre but que celui de veiller sur l'être qu'il aime... Sans jamais pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il vit... Je reste admiratif, Ray me regarde et se met à rire, je dois faire une de ces têtes ! Il a les joues légèrement rouges...  
  
« C'est la première fois que je l'avoue à quelqu'un... Tu... N'es pas dégoûté ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne te semble pas bizarre ?  
  
- Non... Je suis admiratif... Je ne pensais pas que tu vivais ça... J'espère que tu pourras le lui dire et qu'il te répondra... je sourit.  
  
- Amis ? il me tend le petit doigt comme le font les enfants, ça me fait rire.  
  
- Amis ! » je fais comme lui.  
  
La sonnerie retentit... J'ai pas envie de retourner en cours !  
  
** FIN POV Tyson **  
  
** POV Ray **  
  
Tyson semble s'affaler lorsque la cloche sonne, je me retiens tant bien que mal de rire... ! C'est trop marrant ! Mais bon, je risquerais de le vexer. C'est... Je me sens bien tout à coup... Comme si un énorme poids m'avait quitté... C'est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais confié à quelqu'un de la sorte... Tyson est comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout lui dire, dans ce sens, il me rappelle Max, il est exactement comme ça... ! Même si Max c'est pire : on pourrait lui donner le Bon Dieu sans confession ! Je souris et me lève en prenant mon sac, il est temps d'aller en Histoire même si ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment... J'ai toujours était moyen dans cette matière... Limite nul... Mais bon, peut-être que cette fois ça se passera mieux, je me sens libéré, soulagé, comme si un vent bienfaisant me portait...  
  
Je suis Tyson jusqu'à la salle, là, nous retrouvons Kenny et Hilari, ils sont en pleine discussion et Tyson s'y joint sans problème... Je tourne la tête et mon regard croise des yeux or... Kai est appuyé contre le mur, il me regarde, je souris tendrement, même si je fais des efforts pour qu'on ne voit pas autre chose que de l'amitié ; je vais le rejoindre :  
  
« 'Lut ! me lance-t-il.  
  
- B'jour ! je répond, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'était pas saluer ce matin.  
  
- Content de voir que tu n'as pas l'?il crevé... sourit-il.  
  
- Je maintiens que j'aurais dû le faire... ! je réplique.  
  
- Baka... ! » il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, c'est vrai, j'aime quand il est comme ça, être près de lui, parler, rire... Des choses dont je ne peux plus me passer... C'est dans ces moments que j'aimerais le lui dire, l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras... Des choses qui ne se produiront peut-être jamais ailleurs que dans mes rêves... Mais si je peux au moins faire ça en rêve, c'est déjà pas mal... J'ai son amitié, que pourrais-je demander de plus sans devenir égoïste ? Car ce serait égoïste de lui demander de m'aimer, je me contente de ça... Son sourire me remplit déjà de joie, je me sens bien avec lui...  
  
« Ai shiteru, Kai... je chuchote.  
  
- Pardon? Tu disais quelque chose? J'ai pas entendu... lâche-t-il en se retournant alors qu'on rentre en classe.  
  
- Te prendrais-tu pour Jeanne d'Arc ? je ris.  
  
- Je penserais à me faire rebaptiser ! » il me tire la langue.  
  
Il faut que je me contrôle davantage ! C'était limite ! Je m'assoie à côté de lui car dans cette salle ce sont des tables de deux, nous parlons beaucoup pendant le cours, heureusement que la prof ne nous chope pas... ! On raconte tout ce qui nous passe par la tête, les pires âneries ! Mais c'est si bon de l'entendre parler... Le doux son de sa voix me transporte dans un autre monde ! J'aimerais le lui dire... Si seulement j'en avais le courage... Mais je ne l'ai pas... Pas encore... Je ne suis pas prêt à le dire et je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à l'entendre... Cette pensée me fait un peu mal mais je regarde la vérité en face : cette impression d'être différent des autres n'est pas totalement fausse, je ne connais pas grand monde qui soit gay... Et je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup... Si c'est si rare, la chance que j'aurais que Kai le soit est plus que riquiqui... Alors je profite de ce que je peux avoir... Rien de plus...  
  
La journée se passe sans problème, je vivrais presque dans le meilleur des mondes, mais c'est à l'internat que j'ai une grosse surprise, alors que Kai et moi discutions dans ma chambre :  
  
« Dis, Ray...  
  
- Hm ? je répond.  
  
- Tu aimes quelqu'un ? me demande-t-il.  
  
- ... je sens un frisson froid me parcourir l'échine. Ou... Oui...  
  
- Tu lui as dit ? sourit-il.  
  
- Non... je lâche.  
  
- Pourquoi ? T'as peur ? s'étonne-t-il.  
  
- Oui... J'ai peur... j'avoue. Je n'en ai pas le courage.  
  
- Bah, tu devrais le lui dire... Si tu ne dis rien, cette personne ne le saura jamais, et puis tu ne peux pas savoir... Il faut prendre des risques... rétorque-t-il.  
  
- Peut-être... Mais je ne peux pas... Si cette personne le savait, ce serait peut-être tout mon univers qui s'écroulerais... je murmure. Et toi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ?  
  
- ... il semble réfléchir, puis il lance. Je ne sais pas vraiment... Il y a une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup... Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'aime comme best friend ou plus que ça... C'est... Difficile... Je crois que je suis un peu déphasé sur ce plan là... Comme si j'avais du mal à me comprendre moi-même...  
  
- Et c'est... ? je souris même si la réponse me fait peur.  
  
- Eh bien... Heu... C'est... balbutie-t-il. Je te le dirais quand tu m'auras dit qui tu aimes. »  
  
Il prononce ces dernière paroles avec un sourire, je ne peux que lui répondre même si la curiosité me dévore, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir de qui il s'agit ! Serait-ce Tyson ? Je ne connais pas grand chose à leur relation mais je sais que Kai lui parle... Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il va lui dire ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure... ? Je sens comme une peur qui me fait trembler, pourtant, je lui fais confiance, à Tyson... Alors pourquoi ?... Ils partagent la même chambre, en plus... Argh ! Il faut que j'arrête ! Je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau et sors mes devoirs, j'en ai quelques uns à faire pour demain, je préfère me changer les idées... Kai va chercher ses affaires et nous faisons nos devoirs ensemble, avec Tyson, Kenny et Hilari... Heureusement que les chambres sont assez spacieuses ! ^^'  
  
Mais quoique j'en dise, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de surveiller les autres du coin de l'?il... C'est horrible ! J'ai besoin de décompresser ! Lorsque les autres sont sortis de ma chambre, je sors mon synthé et commence à jouer, ça calme... La porte est fermée, je peux le faire sans trop déranger les autres... Mes doigts courent sur le clavier, c'est une mélodie assez douce, elle me fait penser à lui, ce sont des accords que j'invente au fur et à mesure mais il n'y a pas de temps mort... Je reste un moment à jouer, c'est agréable et je me sens beaucoup moins stressé, c'est génial ce que la musique peut faire ! Je finis quand même par ranger mon synthé et prendre un bouquin pour lire, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire sinon je ressasser certaines pensées...  
  
** FIN POV Ray**  
  
** POV Tyson**  
  
Je suis allongé sur mon lit, mes yeux vont machinalement vers Kai qui est en train d'écrire des textes pour des chansons... Les paroles de Ray me reviennent à l'esprit... Je me demande si Kai se rend compte de l'attachement que Ray à pour lui... Probablement pas... J'aimerais l'aider mais je ne peux rien dire, ça serait la pire des bourdes ! Surtout que je ne sais pas comment Kai réagirait en l'apprenant, et si c'était négativement, j'ose à peine imaginer comment le vivrait Ray... Ah là, là... Les histoires de c?ur sont compliquées...  
  
« Tyson... »  
  
J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je sursaute presque à en tomber du lit ! Je me rattrape quand même tant bien que mal et me repositionne comme j'étais, tournant la tête vers Kai :  
  
« Nani ?  
  
- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu savais que Ray aimait quelqu'un ? »  
  
Je reste interdit, que dire ? S'il me dit ça, c'est que Ray lui a dit et que dans ce cas là je devrais le lui dire mais dans un autre sens, c'est peut-être juste une rumeur qu'il a entendu et alors il demande confirmation et... STOP ! Je vais choisir l'option la moins risquée :  
  
« Non... Pourquoi ?  
  
- Non, comme ça... Je me fais peut-être des idées...  
  
- Tu penses qu'il aime quelqu'un ? je continue.  
  
- Il me l'a dit, mais il refuse de me dévoiler l'identité de cette personne... » répond Kai.  
  
Ray, tu t'aventures peut-être un peu trop loin mais dans un sens, tu as beaucoup de courage de déjà dire ça... Espérons que ça ne se retourne pas contre toi...  
  
« Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? je demande.  
  
- Je sais pas... Max peut-être... » lâche Kai en replongeant dans ses écrits.  
  
Nan !!! C'est pas vrai ! Je me disais bien que ça aurait été trop facile si môssieur avait compris !!! Comment arranger ça ? Je ne peux quand même pas le lui dire ?! Réfléchis, Tyson ! Même si c'est pas ta qualité première, réfléchis !!! Max ! Il faut en parler à Max ! Mais quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ??? Heu...  
  
« Tu écris une chanson ? je lance.  
  
- Ouais... acquiesce-t-il.  
  
- Vous allez la chanter ? je rajoute.  
  
- Peut-être, on verra... réplique-t-il.  
  
- Vous allez bien y retourner au bar, non ?  
  
- Bien sûr... On devrait y retourner demain soir... »  
  
Bingo ! Je me retiens de lancer un ''YES !'' et reste bien tranquille. Je pense que Max pourra m'aider, c'est un ami de Ray et Kai, son aide pourrait nous être précieuse ! Héhéhé... C'est avec ses pensées là que je finis par m'endormir...  
  
~ A SUIVRE !  
  
PS : J'essaye de pas trop stagner mais ça devient un peu dur, je commence à me demander si je vais pas leur mettre quelques bâtons supplémentaires dans les roues ! ^^ Bye ! 


	5. Dur dur d'être un ados

Auteur : Chibi Haru  
  
Note : Dsl pour le retard ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Les cinq blessures qui empêchent d'être soi-même.  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Tyson avait bien du mal à rester tranquille pendant les cours, Hilari lui demanda le pourquoi de toute cette anxiété, ce qui gêna beaucoup le jeune beybladeur :  
  
« Bah... Je... Je suis pas anxieux !  
  
- Tyson, je te connais depuis pas mal de temps ! répliqua la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'avoir ! »  
  
Une goutte de sueur perla le long de la joue du jeune garçon qui ne savait pas s'il pouvait le lui dire ou non : si Ray s'était confié à lui, ce n'était pas pour qu'il aille crier ça sur tout les toits, mais en même temps, il s'agissait de son amie... Il secoua un peu la tête avant de répondre :  
  
« Désolé, je ne peux rien te dire...  
  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'indigna-t-elle.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne dois pas le dire... répéta-t-il.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Hilari.  
  
- Si je te dis pourquoi, je te révèlerais également ce que je ne peux pas te dire, par conséquent, je ne peux pas te répondre... répliqua Tyson.  
  
- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris... »  
  
** POV Tyson **  
  
Génial, elle me fait la gueule... Je lâche un soupir... Désolé Hilari, mais je ne peux pas te confier ce que Ray m'a dit, je ne lui ai rien promis mais je suis sûr qu'il n'en attend pas moins... Il ne m'aurait pas dit tout ça sans espérer que je me taise... Mes yeux se posent sur Kai... Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il le saura ? J'ai peur et en même temps je lui fais totalement confiance... Une confiance aveugle, c'est vrai, puisque je ne le connais pas depuis si longtemps que ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il blesserait Ray... Ils sont trop proches... Trop proches, et si c'était ça le problème ?  
  
Les heures de cours passent et Hilari me fait toujours la tête... Argh ! Je ne dois pas craquer !!! J'ai horreur de la voir bouder mais je ne peux pas non plus lui parler de tout ça... ! Pourquoi la vie est-elle si dure ?! Je ne suis qu'au lycée ! Les adultes ont-ils autant de problèmes que nous, ados ? J'en sais rien et toutes ces questions commencent à me donner la migraine... La sonnerie retentit, je prend mon sac et sors sans attendre qui que ce soit, je vais à l'internat, je suis un peu fatigué et à bout de nerf parce qu'une amie me fait la tronche, j'ai besoin d'être au calme... Aujourd'hui, on n'a cours que le matin, je ne vais pas me gêner et puis je n'ai pas faim... Je vais donc dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit... Les volets sont presque totalement fermés, c'est agréable cette pénombre... Je reste un bon moment comme ça, à laisser mon esprit vagabonder, combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas... J'entend des pas et quelqu'un frappe, je me relève un peu sur mes coudes pour voir de qui il s'agit : c'est Kai.  
  
« Je peux entrer ?  
  
- Bien sûr, c'est aussi ta chambre... je répond.  
  
- Ouais, mais t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu préfèrerais peut-être que je te laisse seul ? lance-t-il.  
  
- Non, ça va... Si je continue, je vais m'endormir ! je ris.  
  
- Je suis rassuré... Je pensais que tu broyais du noir... lâche-t-il.  
  
- Broyer du noir ? je répète bêtement. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ben, parce que Hilari te fait la gueule... rétorque-t-il.  
  
- Co... Comment tu... ? j'articule, surpris.  
  
- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »  
  
Je déglutis, si on peut lire aussi facilement en moi, il faut que je fasse attention, pas question de vendre Ray aussi facilement ! Je ne vais pas trahir sa confiance maintenant ! Je m'assoie et sors mes bouquin de cours, Kai va ouvrir les volets... J'ai pas beaucoup de devoirs à faire pour demain, ça sera vite expédié... ! Les minutes passent dans le silence le plus total, si ce n'est le bruit de nos crayons grattant les feuilles ; je relève le nez de ma feuille et regarde Kai, il est penché sur sa copie, en train de gribouiller tout un tas de truc, bonjour les ratures ! Serait- ce sa chanson ? Je suis curieux et pas discret je crois car il relève la tête :  
  
« Nani ? demande-t-il.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est ta chanson ? je lance.  
  
- Hai, certains couplets ne me plaisaient pas... répond-t-il.  
  
- Tu vas la chanter ce soir ? je suis vraiment trop curieux.  
  
- Ben, si j'arrive à la finir, peut-être... murmure-t-il.  
  
- Peut-être ? C'est pas sûr ? je m'étonne.  
  
- T'en poses des questions... ! ricane-t-il. Eh bien, non, pas sûr... Elle est dédiée à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de la chanter...  
  
- Dédiée à qui ? je veux savoir.  
  
- A quelqu'un... »  
  
Grr... ! Il m'énerve avec ses réponses vagues ! J'aimerais savoir ! Hey, si ça se trouve, peut-être que c'est pour Ray... ! Argh... Mais comment m'en assurer ? Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Si ce n'est pas lui et que c'est une chanson d'amour, j'ai tout intérêt à l'empêcher de chanter ! Mais si c'est pour lui alors il faut qu'il la chante à tout prix ! Mes maux de tête reviennent, je me sens défaillir... ! Je me laisse tomber dans mon pieu, y a pas à dire, je vais finir par avoir je ne sais pas combien de cheveux blancs... Ça coûte cher une teinture ? Bon, tant pis... Je me lève et sors un peu sur le balcon commun (ndla : toutes les chambres ont un même balcon, un chez les garçons et un chez les filles qui ne sont séparés que d'un mètre)... Le vent vient soulever ma frange, ça fait du bien... Je reste un moment comme ça... Sans que je le veuille vraiment, mes pensées vont vers Hilari, va-t-elle me faire la tête longtemps ? Voyons, la dernière fois ça avait duré... Deux semaines, je crois. Bon, va falloir être patient... Je pense aussi à ce soir, Max va-t-il trouver comment m'aider ? J'ai un doute... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment on va s'en sortir, surtout que je ne connais pas le contenu de cette maudite chanson ! Je donne un coup de poing sur la barre en fer qui m'empêche de basculer dans le vide... Le ciel commence à se couvrir, génial, j'ai l'impression qu'il reflète mon humeur du moment... Vraiment génial... ! (ironie qui tue)  
  
J'entend de la musique... Je tourne la tête, ça vient de la chambre de Ray, je délaisse ma barre en fer et me dirige vers la chambre dont la porte vitrée est ouverte... Ses doigts dansent sur le clavier de son synthé, il est très pris dans sa musique : il ne me remarque même pas... Je vais m'asseoir sur un lit à côté et reste à écouter... C'est une très belle musique, elle est bien rythmée, c'est agréable à entendre et ça détend, le vide s'installe dans mon esprit et je ferme les yeux, me laissant doucement bercer... L'impression que tous mes problèmes s'envolent... Et d'un seul coup, fausse note, les problèmes reviennent et la réalité avec :  
  
« Tyson, t'étais là ? Depuis combien de temps ?  
  
- Depuis environ deux ou trois minutes... je répond. C'était vachement bien ! Dommage pour la fausse note... C'est quoi comme musique ?  
  
- C'est une musique que je compose... Enfin, c'est à force de la jouer que je la connais, je ne l'ai pas encore retranscrite sur papier, ce que je devrais faire rapidement... m'informe-t-il.  
  
- Stressé ? je murmure, un doute que j'ai.  
  
- Oui... Ces derniers temps, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester près de Kai... Je ne sais pas, quand il me regarde, j'ai peur qu'il le découvre... Si ça se trouve, il le sait déjà... soupire Ray.  
  
- Bah, je ne pense pas que Kai le sache... Je n'ai rien dit à personne si tu veux tout savoir... je rétorque. Par contre, il m'a l'air assez observateur, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'est compris...  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonne-t-il.  
  
- Tu connais le dicton qui dit ''on ne voit pas avec les huit yeux des autres'' ? je lance.  
  
- Non... Ça veut dire quoi ? réplique-t-il.  
  
- Ça veut dire que les tierces personnes voient toujours mieux la situation que les intéressés, ou si tu préfères, c'est souvent l'intéressé qui s'en rend compte en dernier... je répond.  
  
- Oh... il hoche la tête. C'est sûr que vu comme ça... »  
  
Nous discutons encore longtemps comme ça : Ray est empli de doutes et de craintes, c'est là que je me rend compte qu'il est plus fragile qu'il en a l'air... Mais en même temps, je me dis qu'il est aussi plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que moi... Il fait preuve de beaucoup de sang-froid dans une telle situation... Comment je réagirais, moi, à sa place ? ... Hm... Je me rappelle quand j'ai voulu dire à Hilari que je l'aimais... Ce jour-là, je me suis pris le pire râteau dans la figure, râteau cosmique... ! Elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments et au fond, c'était pas plus mal : maintenant, je l'aime comme une amie, voire une s?ur... Je pense que je n'étais pas réellement amoureux d'elle...  
  
« Tyson ?  
  
- Hm ? je lève les yeux vers Ray.  
  
- Il est tard, on va bientôt aller dîner... me fait remarquer Ray.  
  
- Ah oui... j'acquiesce en jetant un ?il au réveil. C'est vrai...  
  
- Tu viens avec nous, ce soir ? »  
  
Cette question tient plus de la demande... Il est hésitant, il semble avoir peur de rester seul avec Kai... Le pauvre, je ne peux pas dire que j'imagine la pression, je ne le vis pas, moi... Je ne peux pas lui dire non, et de toute manière, j'en ai aucune envie :  
  
« Bien sûr que je viens ! ^--^  
  
- Cool ! C'est sympa ! sourit-il. Au fait, tu sais jouer d'un instrument ?  
  
- Huh ? je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. J'ai déjà fait un peu de guitare, pourquoi ?  
  
- Les Bladebreackers sont bien mais à trois, on s'ennuie un peu des fois ! rit Ray. Et puis ça serait bien que tu fasses partie du groupe, ça serait sympa, je pense... !  
  
- Je crois pas ! je ris à mon tour. Je risquerais de vous attirer la honte en jouant comme un pied !  
  
- Mais non, si t'en a déjà fait, tu connais un peu et je pense que Kai sera d'accord pour te donner quelques cours, ne ? »  
  
J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et le remercie... Ray et moi nous sommes incroyablement rapprochés depuis, je suis content de voir qu'il me fait confiance à ce point... Mais je risque de mettre pas mal de temps avant de jouer aussi bien qu'eux ! ^^' Bonjour la galère ! Mais bon... Kai vient nous chercher pour aller manger... Nous retrouvons Kenny et Hilari, qui me fait toujours la gueule, et allons au réfectoire. Une fois là-bas, je regarde ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette, esquisse une grimace et relève les yeux vers Ray qui regarde son assiette, visiblement il pense à peu près la même chose que moi :  
  
« C'est quoi ce truc vert fluo ? demande-t-il d'un air méfiant.  
  
- Si tu parles des bidules non identifiables, d'après le menu, c'est des épinards... répond le Chef.  
  
- Les épinards, c'est pas sensé être vert foncé ? je lâche.  
  
- Sensés... » répète Kenny en souriant.  
  
Je fais une grimace de dégoût et préfère laisser les légumes de côtés... Je crois que même moi je fais mieux niveau cuisine... Dire qu'on est sensés avoir le meilleur réfectoire de la région... Je plains les autres bahuts... Nous avalons rapidement ce qui est mangeable et allons nous coucher comme les autres internes ; deux heures plus tard, Kai me secoue par l'épaule : il est temps d'y aller ! Je sors donc du lit dans lequel j'étais allé tout habillé pour gagner du temps, met mes basket et nous allons rejoindre Ray. A ma grande surprise, Hilari et Kenny sont avec lui, bon, mais la miss me fait toujours la tête ! Nous descendons comme d'habitude et comme nous pouvons, une fois pied à terre, nous allons vers le bar... Je prie pour que Max puisse m'aider !  
  
~ A SUIVRE !  
  
PS :Mes vieux sont pas là, j'en profite mais du coup, c'est pas très long... 


	6. Peur d'être seul

Auteur : Chibi Haru  
  
Note : Eh beh... Ça continue !  
  
Les cinq blessures qui empêchent d'être soi-même.  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
Les adolescents arrivèrent sans difficultés au bar, ils entrèrent par l'entrée des artistes ; heureusement pour Tyson, Hilari et Kenny, les gardes les laissèrent passer parce qu'ils étaient les amis des trois stars du moment de ce bar. Une fois à l'intérieur, il saluèrent Max qui les attendait depuis un petit moment, ce qui réconforta un peu le beybladeur à la casquette.  
  
« Konnichi wa... On peut pas dire que vous ayez appuyé sur le champignon ! ricana le blond.  
  
- Du peuple ? voulu savoir le jeune Chinois.  
  
- Hai... ! sourit-il. On va pouvoir ramasser pas mal de blé !  
  
- Tant mieux... Bon, Ray et moi allons nous changer, on revient. » lâcha Kai.  
  
Les deux musiciens allèrent dans leurs loges, Hilari et Kenny préférèrent aller au bar pour boire un petit peu de jus de fruit, Tyson profita donc de l'occasion pour parler au jeune batteur :  
  
« Max, il faut que je te parle !  
  
- Huh ? le blondinet était un peu surpris du ton brusque du beybladeur. Heu... D'acc... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?  
  
- Bon, je vais être le plus direct possible... commença Tyson. Ray aime Kai et vice versa, je pense... Mais ils ont tous les deux un problème : Ray a peur de l'avouer et Kai pense que Ray en aime un autre. J'ai besoin de ton aide... ! »  
  
Les yeux azur s'étaient écarquillés, Max regardait son ami avec surprise, mais elle ne fut que momentanée, il retrouva rapidement son visage habituel bien que celui-ci était plus sérieux ; ses yeux mi-clos, il semblait être plongé dans ses souvenirs, ce que Tyson ne comprenait pas vraiment...  
  
** POV Tyson **  
  
La vache... Il reste silencieux... Et si j'avais fait une gaffe... ? Et si Max était amoureux de l'un des deux ??? Argh ! Mais quel con je fais !!! Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à çaaaaaa !!! Heureusement, Max se reprend vite :  
  
« Je vois... Je m'en doutait un peu de toute manière pour Kai mais je n'avais rien remarqué du côté de Ray...  
  
- Ah bon ? je m'étonne.  
  
- Hai... Kai parle beaucoup plus avec Ray, il est plus naturel qu'avec les autres, il se confie bien plus... C'était tellement logique... Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque... m'avoue-t-il. Mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? »  
  
Bien, j'ai eu peur pendant quelques minutes mais ça a l'air d'aller... Nous discutons un moment pour avoir des idées mais c'est dur, lorsque je vois Kai qui arrive, je fais signe à Max de se taire... Kai a sa guitare à la main et viens nous parler... Enfin, parler à Max, moi, je suis le spectateur :  
  
« Max... J'ai besoin d'un conseil...  
  
- Vas-y, aboule... sourit l'intéressé.  
  
- Eh bien... J'ai écrit ça et... Je voudrais ton avis... »  
  
Max prend la feuille que lui tend Kai et ses yeux bleus parcourent les lignes, il reste un moment silencieux avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage, son regard croise le mien... Serait-ce un sourire de victoire qu'il affiche ? Il rend la feuille à Kai en le félicitant, ce texte serait très bien et ferait sensation... ? Je comprend de moins en moins, là ??? Je demande des explications à Max dès que Kai a tourné le dos :  
  
« Maaaaax, expliqueuh !  
  
- Eh bien... Kai n'a pas besoin de notre aide ! sourit-il. Ouvre bien les oreilles ce soir ! A toute ! »  
  
J'en reste pantois, bon, ben s'il n'a pas besoin d'aide... J'en juge que la chanson que Kai écrivait est destinée à Ray... Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, je vais rejoindre Hilari et Kenny... Rah ! Miss me fait toujours la gueule, je m'approche d'elle :  
  
« Tu vas comprendre pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit... Ecoute bien. »  
  
Elle me lance un regard interrogatif, je me contente de lui sourire gentiment... Le présentateur annonce nos amis, le spectacle commence...   
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Le guitariste arriva, tendu une partition au jeune garçon qui se tenait au synthé, celui-ci regarda la feuille avec curiosité, il la lu, passant mentalement la musique dans sa tête... Elle était assez douce, mais elle bougeait quand même. Il lança un regard interrogateur au chanteur, ce dernier alla jusqu'à son micro :  
  
« B'soir m'sieurs dames... Bon, ce soir, c'est un peu spécial... La chanson que vous allez écouter, je l'ai écrite en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier qui est aujourd'hui dans cette salle... Je vous remercie. »  
  
Tout le monde applaudit mais le silence revint dès la première note de musique, Kai commença par un petit solo à la guitare, il fit signe à ses compagnons qui débutèrent, les partitions sous les yeux ; la voix claire du jeune guitariste s'éleva alors qu'il dansait doucement (traduction en français à peu près) :  
  
Where you want to go (Où que tu veuilles aller)  
  
Who you want to be (Qui que tu veuilles être)  
What you want to do (Quoi que tu veuilles faire)  
Just come with me (Juste viens avec moi)  
I know I know for sure (Je sais Je sais pour sûr)  
That life is beautiful around the world (Que la vie est belle autour du  
monde)  
I know I know it's you (Je sais Je sais c'est toi)  
And I have seen your love (Et j'ai vu ton amour)  
  
It's getting harder and harder (Ça devient de plus en plus dur)  
To tell what came first (De dire ce qui est venu d'abord)  
I am with you (Je suis avec toi)  
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you (Ferme les yeux et je t'embrasserais)  
  
I don't believe it's bad (Je ne crois pas que c'est mal) Stranger things could never change my mind (Les choses étranges ne pourront  
jamais changer mon esprit)  
Be my fairy to the world (Sois ma fée pour le monde) Be my very own constellation (Sois vraiment ma propre constellation/étoile) Your solar eyes are like (Tes yeux solaires/couleur soleil ne sont comme)  
Nothing I have ever seen (Rien que j'aie déjà vu)  
  
You know that I'd do anything (Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi)  
I will for you (Je le ferais pour toi)  
I really do I really do (Je le fais vraiment Je le fais vraiment)  
Come closer now (Viens plus prêt maintenant)  
Call out my name (Appelle mon nom)  
Call and I came (Appelle et je viendrait)  
Oh please Ray, don't let me go (Oh s'il te plaît Ray, ne me laisse pas  
partir)  
Just call out my name (Juste appelle mon nom)  
Call and I came (Appelle et je viendrait)  
Cause I'm in love with you (Parce que je suis amoureux de toi)  
  
Ces dernières paroles avaient été prononcées très doucement, d'un ton tendre, rempli d'amour... Le chanteur se retourna doucement alors qu'il jouait encore doucement un petit air, les dernières notes de cette chanson alors que Ray le regardait avec de grands yeux, osant à peine y croire ; le guitariste avança doucement, souplement, d'un air félin jusqu'au synthétiseur, puis, saisissant doucement le menton du jeune Chinois, pressant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
  
La salle s'emplissait d'acclamations, d'applaudissements, le public était en ébullition ; le jeune batteur souriait tendrement à la vue de ses deux amis. Kai s'écarta doucement de Ray, ses yeux figés dans les siens, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure puis son regard devint fuyant, il ne savait plus trop s'il avait bien fait ou non. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de question car le jeune Chinois passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant vers lui et l'embrassant passionnément sous une nouvelle vague d'acclamations dans le public ; Hilari tourna la tête vers Tyson qui lui sourit un peu maladroitement, elle lui sourit : oui, elle avait compris, tout était pardonné. Le spot éclairait les deux adolescents qui s'embrassaient avec fougue, puis ce fut le noir complet et la lumière emplit à nouveau la salle, ne laissant voir que le rideau de scène. Tyson, Hilari et Kenny allèrent dans les coulisses, retrouvant le batteur qui leur fit comprendre que les deux autres avaient besoin d'un peu de temps...  
  
** POV Kai **  
  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, nous sommes tous les deux dans ma loge... Je reste un petit peu interdit puis Ray murmure :  
  
« Alors... Cette personne qui t'était chère... C'était moi... ?  
  
- Hai... je répond doucement. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi... Et petit à petit... L'amitié que j'éprouvais pour toi, s'est changé en autre chose... De plus fort...  
  
- Tu avais deviné que... Que celui que j'aimais c'était toi ? poursuit-il.  
  
- Iiê... C'est... C'est pour ça que je... Que j'ai fait ça... J'avais peur que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre... je souffle. Je voulais te dire que j'étais... Que tu étais tant pour moi... »  
  
Je m'embrouille un peu, j'ai du mal, c'est si difficile d'extérioriser quelque chose alors qu'au fond de moi je suis toujours craintif, c'est comme une sorte de blocage... Une peur sans nom... Mais lorsque je relève les yeux vers lui, je le vois sourire, un sourire si doux alors qu'une petite larme perle sur sa joue... Une larme ? Je m'approche et la recueille sur mon doit tout en regardant Ray d'un air inquiet, il me sourit de plus belle et chuchote :  
  
« Je suis si heureux... Si tu savais comme j'ai tant espéré entendre ces mots... »  
  
Il me serre dans ses bras, je l'enlace aussi, je sens un sourire sur mon visage... Je crois que jamais... Jamais je ne me suis senti si bien... Je me sens en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre... L'impression que je peux enfin être moi-même... Que je peux enfin parler sans peur, agir sans peur... Ray... Comment... Comment fais-tu pour repousser mes craintes ? Pour éclairer ces lieux sombres de mon c?ur et ainsi le rassurer ? Je me sens si bien ainsi couvé... Je me love contre lui, contre cette chaleur si douce... Ce n'est pas du tout la même que celle qui m'a tant terrorisé quand j'étais plus jeune... Celle-ci est protectrice... Je m'y sens si bien...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Max laissa ses amis, il était deux heures du matin et c'était largement l'heure d'y aller, il ne pouvait s'attarder, les autres adolescents acquiescèrent et discutèrent entre eux :  
  
« Hilari... Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit, ne ? murmura Tyson.  
  
- Oui... Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait la tête... répondit la jeune fille.  
  
- Bah, une fois de plus ou une fois de moins... » ironisa Kenny.  
  
Les deux musiciens arrivèrent à leur tour et regardèrent, perplexe, leurs amis : Hilari tentant d'étrangler le Chef alors que l'autre garçon en riait aux larmes, tenant sa casquette pour que celle-ci ne tombe pas... Ils retournèrent finalement vers leur établissement scolaire. Ce fut alors que les choses se corsèrent : les adolescents arrivèrent devant les grilles, passant par-dessus, ils n'avaient plus qu'à monter jusqu'à leurs chambres. Tyson se retourna, des bruits avaient attiré son attention, il donna un violent coup d'épaule à Kai qui entraîna les autre dans sa chute derrière un mur, ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais lorsqu'ils virent Tyson, debout, un faisceau de lumière sur lui, ils se turent.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'exclama le surveillant.  
  
- Je suis claustrophobe alors je suis sorti prendre l'air... mentit le jeune beybladeur. J'avais des nausées...  
  
- Bah, voyons... grimaça son interlocuteur. Tu vas venir avec moi et demain, tu iras dans le bureau du directeur ! »  
  
Tyson ne broncha pas, suivant docilement le surveillant, faisant au passage un léger signe à ses amis pour que ceux-ci montent dans leurs chambres ; les adolescents obéirent donc à leur ami, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'instant...  
  
Kai resta longtemps éveillé dans cette chambre où il était seul, la présence de son ami lui manquait et, il ne pouvait le nier, il était terriblement inquiet : le proviseur allait-il l'exclure de l'internat ? Allait-il l'exclure quelques jours ? Et lui, il devrait rester seul dans cette chambre ? Seul, ce mot résonnait dans son esprit, il sentit son c?ur battre soudainement à la chamade alors que sa respiration s'accélérait rapidement, trop rapidement. Il se redressa sur son lit, son regard fit le tour de la pièce : seul, il était seul... ! Une peur soudaine le pris, plus que de la peur, de la terreur : cette solitude était son ennemi, elle l'avait toujours été ! Il était désespérément seul, comme à ces moments-là où il avait tant prié pour qu'on l'entende ! Il avait peur, mal, ses yeux étaient fous, parcourant frénétiquement la chambre à la recherche vaine d'une quelconque présence, son c?ur battait jusque dans ses tempes !  
  
« UUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! »  
  
Le cri retentit dans tout l'internat, un cri presque inhumain, empli de terreur et de désespoir ; Ray reconnu instantanément cette voix, il se rua dans le couloir où les autres élèves commençaient à arriver, il se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin à travers les curieux tirés de leur sommeil. Arrivant dans la chambre, il retrouva son compagnon sur son lit, contre le mur dans un coin, complètement recroquevillé, les épaules secouées de sanglots... Le surveillant arriva, découvrant le jeune Chinois en train de bercer doucement son ami en lui murmurant une litanie de mots apaisants... Il attendit que le jeune garçon se soit calmé, mais alors que Ray se levait pour aller parler au surveillant, une main l'attrapa par sa manche et des yeux gris emplis de larmes le suppliaient :  
  
« Ne me laisse pas... ! Je t'en prie... ! Je ne veux plus être seul... !  
  
- Kai... souffla le garçon. Je vais parler quelques instants au surveillant... Kenny va rester avec toi quelques minutes et après je reviens, d'accord... ? »  
  
Le guitariste acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le Chef vint donc dans la chambre, restant auprès du jeune garçon qui semblait tant avoir besoin de compagnie, pendant que Ray allait dans une pièce à part avec le surveillant :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulu savoir ce dernier.  
  
- Kai éprouve une peur incontrôlée de la solitude... expliqua le Chinois. Lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que Tyson n'était plus dans la pièce et qu'il était seul, il a pété un boulon... Je vais dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit... Excusez-moi. »  
  
Et sur ce, il délaissa le surveillant pour aller retrouver son amour, celui-ci était toujours recroquevillé contre le mur, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière... Ray laissa partir Kenny, lui assurant que tout irait bien, puis il rejoignit le chanteur sur le lit, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras :  
  
« Schhht... Là, là... Ça va aller, je suis là, maintenant... Tu n'es plus tout seul... Tu ne le seras plus jamais... »  
  
Ces paroles apaisèrent le jeune garçon, ils s'allongèrent, blottis l'un contre l'autre, le sommeil les gagna rapidement...  
  
~ A SUIVRE !!!!  
  
PS : voili, voilà ! ^--^ Décidément, je ne vais pas arrêter de les faire souffrir... Désolé les gars ! Voilà, un chapitre en plus... Bon, il est tard, je vais me couchéééé... ! **baille** 


	7. Pensées de Tyson

Auteur : Chibi Haru  
  
Note : Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas uploader depuis longtemps !!!! Gomen nasaaaaaaaaaaaaai !!!  
  
Les cinq blessures qui empêchent d'être soi-même.  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
Les yeux or du jeune Chinois s'ouvrirent doucement, la lumière du jour dansant sur son visage, il s'aperçut que son compagnon était blotti contre lui, il semblait se sentir parfaitement en sécurité cette vision attendrit le garçon aux cheveux de jais qui laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il revoyait encore le regard paniqué de celui qu'il aimait... Il avait eu l'air si terrifié... C'est alors qu'il se souvint de leur ami : Tyson ! Il s'était livré pour les protéger, pour protéger LEUR secret ! Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire !  
  
Ray se leva, essayant de ne pas réveiller son amour, il prit son portable et composa le numéro de son ami :  
  
/Muaaallô ?/ lâche une voix endormie.  
  
- Max ? C'est Ray.  
  
/Ray, tu sais quelle heure il est, là ?/  
  
- 06h07, je sais, j'ai un réveil sous les yeux... J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
  
/Pourquoi ?/ voulu savoir le blond.  
  
- On a failli se faire prendre en rentrant, hier soir Tyson nous a poussé et s'est fait prendre à la place du groupe... Il faut le sortir de là.  
  
/T'en as de bonnes, que veux-tu que je fasse ?/  
  
- Il nous a aidé ! insista l'asiatisue.  
  
/Bon, j'arrive, on se retrouve dans une heure devant le portail de ton bahut./  
  
- Et tes cours ?  
  
/Un de plus ou de moins que je sèche.../  
  
- T'es pas sérieux... soupira Ray en souriant. Bon, je t'attend. »  
  
Il raccrocha, il demeura pensif quelques instants : c'est vrai, qu'avait-il imaginé ? Comment pourraient-ils sortir Tyson de ce mauvais plan ? Il lâcha un soupir, deux bras lui enlaçant la taille le firent sursauter :  
  
« Je vais t'aider... lança le garçon de ses rêves.  
  
- Kai... Merci... sourit son compagnon.  
  
- Y a pas de raison que Tyson trinque pour nous tous... répondit l'intéressé. Je pense que le mieux à faire serait de dire la vérité au proviseur...  
  
- Pour le bar ??? s'étonna le Chinois.  
  
- Je le pense... Peut-être sera-t-il plus indulgent si on lui dit que c'était pour la survie du bar... proposa Kai.  
  
- Survie ? son interlocuteur ne comprenait visiblement pas.  
  
- Tu ne savais pas ? Le bar allait faire faillite, on l'a sauvé en quelque sorte... répliqua le garçon en ébouriffant sa frange bleue pâle. Sinon, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait l'aider...  
  
- Tu as sans doute raison... » souffla Ray.  
  
***  
  
« Nous sommes désolés !!! les Bladebreakers s'inclinèrent devant le proviseur.  
  
- Vous êtes donc un groupe... apparemment, l'homme était un pu surpris.  
  
- Oui, nous avons travaillé dur pour que ce bar ne ferme pas, mais ça voulait dire jouer la nuit... commença Ray.  
  
- Et puis comme je dormais dan la même chambre que Tyson, il m'a vu sortir et du coup je lui ai raconté et proposé de venir... avoua Kai.  
  
- Voilà, vous savez tout... conclut Max.  
  
- Les Bladebreakers... On m'a souvent parlé de vous... lâcha le proviseur.  
  
- Heeeeh ??? s'étonnèrent les trois garçons.  
  
/Il n'a rien écouté de ce qu'on a dit, ou quoi ?!/ pensa le Chinois.  
  
/Il le fait exprès ?/ grimaça le guitariste.  
  
/Bonjour le bordel.../ soupira le batteur.  
  
- Donc Tyson, tu confirmes ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda le directeur.  
  
- Oui, m'sieur... acquiesça l'intéressé.  
  
- Bien... Dans ce cas, je devrais vous punir pour ce que vous avez fait, que ce serait-il passé s'il était arrivé malheur ?! poursuivit l'homme.  
  
/Bingo... Ohayo les emmerdes.../ le blond leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
/C'est pas vrai... !/ Ray trouvait soudain un certain intérêt à la porte.  
  
/J'ai envie de me pendre.../ se grogna intérieurement le garçon aux triangles bleus sur les joues.  
  
- Mais étant donné la situation et vu qu'il ne s'est rien produit de fâcheux, je vous demanderais de ne plus faire de sortie nocturnes sans quoi vous seriez virés de l'établissement, est-ce clair ? renchérit le directeur.  
  
- Très clair, m'sieur... lâchèrent les quatre garçons d'un air résigné.  
  
- Mais en compensation, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir jouer à la fête du lycée... ajouta le proviseur.  
  
- Heeeeh ??? s'étonnèrent les adolescents.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de ''heeeeh'' qui tienne ! Sommes-nous d'accord oui ou non ? répliqua l'homme.  
  
- Et on sera pas sanctionné ? demanda Tyson.  
  
- Pas de retenue ? rétorqua Ray.  
  
- Pas de devoirs sup ? repris Kai.  
  
- ... fut la remarque de Max.  
  
- Non, je ne pense pas : ce qui est fait est fait, mais n'essayer pas de recommencer car je serais beaucoup moins indulgent ! les prévint le proviseur.  
  
- Et je fais comment ? l'interrogea le blondinet. Je ne suis pas un élève de ce lycée, moi...  
  
- Nous nous arrangerons, ne t'inquiète pas... ! grimaça le Chinois.  
  
- Si tu le dis...  
  
- On peut y aller ? osa Tyson.  
  
- Allez... »  
  
Les quatre garçons sortirent du bureau en courant, histoire d'échapper au directeur s'il revenait brusquement sur sa décision le jeune beybladeur à casquette était fou de joie :  
  
« Merci ! C'est sympa de pas m'avoir laissé là-bas !  
  
- Essaye de ne pas jouer les héros, la prochaine fois ! ricana l'asiatique.  
  
- Je vous ai sauvé ! protesta Tyson. Sans moi, vous étiez perdus !  
  
- Je te signale qu'on s'est dénoncé pour te sortir de là ! grimaça ironiquement Kai.  
  
- Oh, ça va ! grogna le beybladeur en rajustant sa casquette.  
  
- Au fait, Max, merci d'être venu nous aider... sourit Ray en serrant la main du batteur.  
  
- Oh, de rien... répondit simplement l'intéressé.  
  
- Tu es venu au lycée juste pour me blanchir ? s'étonna Tyson.  
  
- Hai... Mais c'est rien... Allez, à plus, les gens. »  
  
Sur ce, le blond fit un geste de la main et s'en alla, Tyson n'en revenait pas, il resta un moment interdit et alors que ses deux amis s'en allaient vers les salles de cours, il s'élança à la poursuite du batteur des Bladebreakers :  
  
« Max !  
  
- Huh ? l'interpellé se retourna, fixant le garçon à la casquette avec curiosité. Nani ?  
  
- Heu... Ben... Merci beaucoup... Pour ton aide... balbutia le beybladeur.  
  
- ... un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. De rien... Ça m'a fait plaisir...  
  
- Moi aussi... murmura Tyson.  
  
- Heh ?  
  
- Moi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir... Que tu viennes pour m'aider... rougit le jeune garçon en triturant un peu sa casquette.  
  
- ... la surprise passant, Max laissa un nouveau sourire apparaître sur son visage et il se détourna. J'espère te revoir prochainement... »  
  
Tyson regarda partir son ami, le vent tiède soulevant doucement ses cheveux, menaçant sa casquette de l'emporter, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette du jeune garçon qui s'éloignait. Il resta ainsi un moment, silencieux, laissant le vide remplir son esprit, se contentant de regarder le blond disparaître au coin d'une rue il retourna ensuite vers sa classe, bien que l'envie ne le poussait pas tellement dans cette direction. Entrant dans la salle de cours, il s'excusa de son retard auprès de son professeur et alla s'asseoir sous le regard intrigué de ses amis, croisant le regard interrogateur de Kai, il lui fit un signe de la main, lui affirmant qu'il allait bien : il se gardait bien de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé car lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait suivi le batteur.  
  
** POV Kai **  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Depuis tout à l'heure, il est un peu dans la lune... Il gribouille quelque chose sur une feuille... Bon, d'accord d'habitude, il ne suis pas particulièrement les cours mais là, ça devient grave... J'ai du mal à me concentrer aussi, mais c'est pour une autre raison : je repense à cette nuit que j'ai passé dans les bras de Ray... Je me suis réveillé à plusieurs reprises... J'étais bien, son visage était comme d'habitude : magnifique... J'ai l'impression de sentir encore cette douce chaleur enrobé mon corps et mon cœur... Je me tourne et regarde Ray, il lève les yeux au même moment et me sourit... Comment ne pas répondre à ce sourire irrésistible : je lui souris à mon tour... Je sens mon cœur battre plus fort... J'ai hâte de le retrouver à la récré... !  
  
...  
  
« Tu trouves pas que Tyson est un peu bizarre ? je demande.  
  
- Toi aussi, tu trouves ? me sourit Ray.  
  
- Ouaip, y a quelque chose qui va pas... je soupire.  
  
- Tu crois que ça aurait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmure-t- il en me serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.  
  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous en veuille... Il n'est pas comme ça... je lâche en resserrant moi aussi mon étreinte autour de lui. Au fait... Merci pour cette nuit... Je ne me suis jamais senti si bien ailleurs que dans tes bras... »  
  
Il sourit et prend doucement mon visage entre ses mains, s'approchant tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de briser ou effrayer quelque chose, il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes, passant ses bras autour de mon cou... Je répond tendrement à ce baiser, caressant doucement son dos à travers son haut... Je l'entend soupirer, il caresse doucement mes lèvres de sa langue, je comprend et les entrouvre, le laissant passer la barrière qui se dressait sa langue caresse la mienne, elle joue, tantôt douce, tantôt provocante... Il la retire, me déposant à nouveau un doux baiser sur les lèvres, auquel je répond c'est tellement agréable, je me sens si bien en sa présence... Comment ai-je fait pour vivre sans avant ? Je me le demande...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Tyson demeurait silencieux, il se surprit à penser à Max... Il ne se comprenait pas, cela faisait à présent quelques temps qu'il connaissait le blondinet, pas trèèèèèèèès longtemps amis un petit peu quand même, comment ce faisait-il que ces pensées ne lui soient venues que maintenant ? De plus, ce n'étaient pas de l'inquiétude, non, il revoyait son visage souriant... Le doux son de sa voix... Se pourrait-il... Qu'il soit amoureux ?  
  
~ A SUIVRE !  
  
PS : et voilà ! je m'y remet ! ^--^ J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! @+ ! 


	8. Match de beyblade

Auteur : Chibi Haru  
  
Note : Ah ! Mon ordi merde ! C'est pas justeeeeuuuuuuuh !!!! Merci pour les reviews et désolé pour le temps que je met ! Ah, et merci à Sahad de me laisser partager ce pseudo avec elle même si elle se sert plus de l'autre! Et merci aussi de corriger une bonne partie de mes fautes !!! ... Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle va me tuer... ^--^'  
  
Note 2 : Tu sais, Lyoo, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, alors je te remercie bcp pour ta review !  
  
Note 3 : Finalement, j'ai encore plus tardé à écrire, désolé. Je m'excuse, cause de mon retard : dépression, merci de pas trop m'en vouloir ! ^^'  
  
Les cinq blessures qui empêchent d'être soi-même.  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Tyson n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit-là, il se posait tant de questions que sa tête lui donnait l'impression de vouloir exploser, il se leva pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage le liquide frais était le bienvenu et très agréable, cependant, la fatigue était bien présente alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir...  
  
« Tu as un problème, Tyson ? lança son colocataire dans son dos.  
  
- Ah, Kai... Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda le jeune beybladeur.  
  
- Non, je m'inquiétais, c'est tout... répondit le guitariste. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- Je sais pas... soupira le jeune garçon. J'arrive pas à m'endormir... Je pensais pas le dire un jour mais là je pense trop et je n'arrive pas à faire taire mes pensées...  
  
- Tu veux qu'on en discute ? proposa Kai.  
  
- Je ne veux pas t'embêter, tu ne seras pas frais demain... sourit piteusement Tyson.  
  
- C'est comme tu veux... Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça... »  
  
Comme s'y attendait son ami, Tyson vint le rejoindre sur son lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés ce dernier ne savait pas trop par où commencer mais Kai faisait preuve de patience, il attendait que son colocataire se lance, ce que celui-ci finit par faire :  
  
« J'arrête pas d'avoir des pensées zarb alors je me pose des tas de questions...  
  
- Quel genre de pensées zarb ? tenta de l'aider son ami.  
  
- Eh bien... C'est... C'est au sujet de Max... se confia Tyson. Je... J'ai l'impression de ressentir quelque chose mais... Je suis vraiment pas sûr... C'est tellement confus... !  
  
- Au sujet de Max ? Tu penses que... Tu l'aimes ? s'étonna un peu Kai.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... avoua le jeune garçon. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr... C'est... C'est vraiment confus dans mon esprit... !  
  
- Calme-toi... lui conseilla son ami. Je veux bien t'aider si tu veux mais il faut d'abord que tu y vois clair... Que ressens-tu à son égard ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment... répliqua le jeune beybladeur. Quand il est avec nous, près de moi, je sens mon cœur battre fort et mes gestes deviennent moins sûr, c'est comme si j'avais peur de faire une bêtise en sa présence...  
  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose quand tu es avec moi ou près des autres, ne ? reprit Kai.  
  
- Non... pas vraiment... soupira Tyson. J'ai l'impression d'être bien en sa présence mais d'avoir peur en même temps... C'est très compliqué... !  
  
- Bon, calme-toi... répéta son colocataire. Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, crois-moi... Voilà ce qu'on va faire : de un, tu pionce un peu car sinon tu vas être H.S. pour demain de deux, on va vérifier tes sentiments en en discutant demain avec Ray, ok ?  
  
- Ok... acquiesça son ami.  
  
- La nuit porte conseille... sourit Kai en arrangeant ses couvertures.  
  
- ... le jeune beybladeur s'apprêtait à retourner dans son lit lorsqu'il se retourna. Kai...  
  
- Hm ?  
  
- Merci... »  
  
En guise de réponse, son colocataire lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de tête...  
  
** POV Kai **  
  
Eh beh... Tyson en pince peut-être pour Max, finalement... Mais bon, je préfère attendre l'avis de Ray... Je suis allongé mais ne dors pas, je regarde Tyson qui, lui, est tourné vers le mur... S'il est bien amoureux de Max, y a pas de raison que je ne l'aide pas : c'est quand même grâce à lui si je me suis un peu déridé, même si j'ai tendance à me renfermer de temps à autre... J'arrive peu à peu à être moi-même... Ça, Tyson, je ne l'oublierais pas : je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as fait pour moi... Merci, vieux...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
La première heure de cours était libre : leur professeur était absent, ce qui mettait la plupart des élèves de bonne humeur Kai alla retrouver son amour :  
  
« Salut Ray !  
  
- Kai ! » sourit le jeune Chinois.  
  
Le guitariste alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, puis, s'écartant un peu, il murmura :  
  
« J'ai besoin de toi...  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ray. En quoi je peux t'aider ?  
  
- Ben, c'est pas moi... C'est plutôt Tyson... » lâcha son interlocuteur.  
  
A ces mots, le garçon au cheveux de jais chercha instinctivement le beybladeur dans la cour, mais ses yeux couleur or ne le trouvèrent pas, il les reporta alors sur son petit ami :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
- Un problème de cœur... sourit Kai en laissant sa tête basculer un peu sur le côté.  
  
- Oh, je vois... ricana le Chinois.  
  
- Tu vois ? T'étais au courant ? souffla le chanteur.  
  
- Plus ou moins... rit le jeune garçon. Leur comportement était assez ambigu...  
  
- J'avais rien remarqué... bougonna Kai.  
  
- Normal : tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi ! ^--^ répliqua Ray.  
  
- Et ça t'embête ? ricana le guitariste à son tour.  
  
- Nullement ! »  
  
Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le jeune Chinois déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, ce dernier répondit à cet élan d'amour, puis s'écartant à nouveau :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Tyson ?  
  
- Hum... un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire... »  
  
Kai haussa un sourcil alors que son amour s'éloignait, puis Ray se retourna, un brin de malice dans le regard, un sourire aux lèvres :  
  
« Dis-moi, Kai, c'est bien toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais disputer un match de toupies avec Tyson ?  
  
- Heu... Oui, mais que... ? le jeune garçon ne comprenait visiblement pas.  
  
- Alors tu l'auras, ce match... »  
  
** POV Kai **  
  
Un match ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore en tête ? Est-ce que c'est bien le moment pour ce genre de chose ? Heureusement que j'ai dit à Tyson que j'allais demander l'avis de Ray : je ne suis pas plus avancé, du coup... Mais Ray a l'air d'avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, j'espère que ça pourra nous aider un peu... Tyson ne tiendra pas très longtemps s'il continue comme ça...  
  
Tiens, Hilari, je vais voir si elle a des nouvelles de Tyson je l'appelle, elle me fait un signe en guise de bonjour et vient me rejoindre :  
  
« Bonjour Kai !  
  
- Bonjour Hilari... je répond. Dis, tu as vu Tyson dernièrement ?  
  
- Je viens de le croiser, mais il ne m'a même pas remarquée, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées... m'avoue-t-elle. S'il déambule encore longtemps comme ça, il va se manger un mur, c'est sûr ! »  
  
Je la remercie, elle allait me poser des questions mais la sonnerie me sauve : je dis que j'ai oublié de prendre mes bouquins dans mon casier et m'en vais... Ainsi, Tyson ne pense qu'à ça, le contraire m'aurait étonné... Pourvu qu'il ne se rende pas malade pour ça...  
  
Je me retrouve en cours, à côté de Tyson, le cours de maths est l'un des cours où je suis son voisin... On ne peut pas dire que ce soit mieux, je l'ai connu plus causant... Une boulette de papier vient me taper dans la nuque, je me retourne et vois Ray qui me fait un grand sourire... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'attrape la boulette et la déplie :  
  
''Eh, les mecs ! On se fait un tournoi de beyblade cet après-midi ! Ça sera dans le parc : y a une arène pour. Si vous vous défilez, je vous bute.''  
  
Eh beh... Ray, je t'ai connu plus... Aimable ! ^^' Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, je montre le papier à Tyson, il me lance un regard interrogateur, je hausse les épaules en secouant la tête : je n'en sais pas plus que lui...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
L'après-midi se fit attendre, la trotteuse de la pendule au-dessus du tableau semblait traîner la patte mais à peine la sonnerie retentit-elle que les élèves se trouvaient dehors. Ray et les autres sortirent de l'établissement et le jeune Chinois les emmena dans le parc jusqu'à une arène là, ce fut la surprise générale :  
  
« Max ?? souffla Tyson.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? articula Kai.  
  
- Ray m'a dit que vous organisiez un petit tournoi de beyblade, j'ai pas résisté ! » rit le jeune blond.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'organisateur de ce tournoi, celui-ci fit danser sa longue queue de cheval et sorti sa toupie de sa poche :  
  
« On fait des équipes ?  
  
- Heu... Ok... acquiescèrent les autres.  
  
- D'accord ! Je prend Max dans mon équipe ! enchaîna aussitôt Ray. Tyson et Kai, préparez-vous à subir la pire défaite de votre vie ! »  
  
Tyson hésita mais le défi était un appât trop tentant : il accepta le match. Hilari soupira car elle ne voyait pas tellement l'intérêt de ce jeu, il lui semblait surtout barbant, elle s'assit sur une table à l'ombre et attendit, le Chef alla la rejoindre car, lui, n'avait pas de toupie, il se contentait d'observer le jeu. La partie dura près d'une heure et demie, les quatre adversaires s'assirent : ils avaient mal aux jambes à force d'être debout.  
  
RESULTAT du match :  
  
Kai – VS – Max : victoire de Kai.  
  
Tyson – VS – Ray : victoire de Tyson.  
  
Kai – VS – Ray : victoire de Ray.  
  
Tyson – VS – Max : victoire de Max.  
  
Egalité. Le Chinois soupira : il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation, c'était la victoire ou rien mais pas ça. Cependant, il ne dit rien, content de voir Tyson et Max assis sur le même banc ces derniers ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Kai. Hilari se leva et proposa d'aller acheter des glaces au marchand qui n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres :  
  
« Qui en voudra ?  
  
- Aller ! Tournée générale ! s'exclama Ray.  
  
- On va t'accompagner : tu ne pourras pas tout porter ! rétorque le Chef.  
  
- Ok ! » acquiesça la jeune fille.  
  
Il ne resta plus que Kai, Max et Tyson mais le guitariste se leva aussi, partant dans une autre direction, ce qui étonna le jeune blond :  
  
« Eh ! Kai, où tu vas ?  
  
- Aux chiottes... » répondit simplement l'intéressé.  
  
** POV Kai **  
  
Pas que j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre excuse... Bon, je sais que c'est pas très nouveau de laisser les deux ensembles, j'ai lu ça dans une tonne d'histoires (ndla : particulièrement celles sur le net ! ^^ )... Mais le but, c'est que ça marche, non ?  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Tyson était mal à l'aise, il se rendait bien compte de la situation à présent et ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire ou faire, ce qui plongeait les deux adolescents dans un lourd silence cependant, Max le brisa le premier :  
  
« Bon, apparemment, ils tenaient à nous laisser seuls...  
  
- Que... ?! Tu... Tu crois ??? bégaya le jeune garçon à la casquette.  
  
- Hu-hum... Tu vois une autre raison pour qu'ils se soient tous barrés comme ça ? demanda le batteur.  
  
- ... N... Non... » avoua Tyson.  
  
A nouveau, un lourd silence s'installa, le jeune beybladeur triturait sa casquette tellement il était nerveux. Max était loin d'être stupide, contrairement à l'idée que se faisaient beaucoup de personnes sur les blonds ( Ray : Aaatchaaaaaaa !!!!), mais ce qui perturbait Tyson, c'est que le batteur ne lui demande rien, il se demandait même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.  
  
« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? »  
  
La question le surpris tellement qu'il tomba à la renverse, se retrouvant parterre, l'arrière-train douloureux :  
  
« Aïeuh...  
  
- Ça va, Tyson ? s'inquiéta Max.  
  
- Oui, oui, ça va... murmura son interlocuteur avec un sourire crispé et pas du tout naturel.  
  
- Excuse-moi de t'avoir effrayé... lâcha le batteur en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
- C'est rien... »  
  
Tyson se remit debout, puis, ses yeux croisèrent le regard bleus de son ami il resta interdit pendant quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire :  
  
« Max... ?  
  
- Hm ?  
  
- Je voudrais te dire... Que je... Que... »  
  
~ A SUIVRE !!!!!!!  
  
PS : muahahahaha ! Désolé ! C'est tout pour le moment ! Cheerio ! 


End file.
